Brink of our Time
by orphan mia
Summary: When Spirit and Demon World are on the edge of a knife, each one ready to jump at any moment, desperate measures are taken. Two Ambassadors are assigned on perhaps the hardest mission they've ever faced. HieixBotan. COMPLETE.
1. Ambassador Death

Brink of our Time : Ambassador Death

A/N: So I got this idea from... I really don't know where. I can't really tell you how it's going to be written, but I can tell you that I'm going to try and make it the best so far. The only way I can tell if you like it is if you review, so please just drop off a word of your opinion of any type.

I

"As the Ambassador of Spirit World, I promise that I will do everything in my power to calm the anger of the Demon World and bring out two great minds together!" Masses were crowded around the gates of Rekai, all their eyes on the newly appointed Ambassador. Ayame and George gazed up, their eyes wide and their hearts drumming in a patriotic beat. "In these desperate times, our spirits must not be broken, and I refuse to back down. I know, I truly believe with all my heart that we can come together as two great Worlds!"

Cheers clamored all through the World, deafening to many. Koenma clapped, smiling wide.

"Thank you Ambassador." He clapped his hand on the new hope of Spirit World's back. "One more time for Ambassador Botan!"

Shrieks and squeals of worshiping adoration echoed in Botan's ears. To her, they sounded like the screams of feral beasts that were blinded with bloodlust.

Goose-bumps rose on Botan's skin.

II

_Life seemed to slow after the defeat of Sensui. It seemed that all the other crazies didn't feel like ending the world anymore. People kept on dying, and Botan kept on ferrying souls. For a while, all was good._

_Then the Three Kings came along._

"_What are we going to do?"_

_Koenma sighed. He had rings under his eyes. _

"_There's nothing we can do. Yomi has called on Kurama, Mukuro contacted Hiei, and Raizen has... unveiled his son." _

_The Prince paused, and it took Botan a minute before she caught on._

"_**Yusuke?**__" Koenma nodded, and Botan's stomach trembled. "Oh God... Oh God..." She ran outside to a nearby trash can. The sounds of dry heaves floated up to the Prince's ears. He walked out to see her kneeling on the floor, her knees shaking. Vomit dripped off of her lips. "I-If Enma ever finds out—"_

"_He already has."_

_Her ribs seemed to think that they were wings of a butterfly. Her chest heaved. Dizzy spells bombarded her. Enemies had come up before... but it seemed that their antagonist had now... turned into God Himself. Botan took a deep breath and wiped the semi-digested food from her lower lip. She closed her eyes, her fingers still tightly gripping the wastebasket tightly. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. Release._

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_We're going to do what we can to help Yusuke, Botan. My Father wants him dead." _

_The logic seemed to be twisted. _

"_Why? He hasn't hurt anyone! He's been nothing but faithful to the Three Worlds!"_

_Koenma sat down next to her, giving her a handkerchief. He motioned with his hand that it was okay for her to use it to wipe her mouth._

"_Not all of us can be as accepting as you."_

III

Mukuro picked at her nails with the end of a knife. Her hair was stringy and stuck to her face due to the humidity. She sat out on the balcony of her fortress. The sun beat down on her skin as she continued to pick at her nails. Her eyes moved from her nails to the barren ground of Demon World.

Her lips jerked upwards at the black dot that moved towards her castle. She continued to groom herself, her teeth glinting at she heard the door open behind her.

"What kind of news do you bring back?"

His boots were soft against he black marble floor.

"I'm not certain."

"No?" She flicked dirt off of her dagger. "Why is that?"

"Koenma has just appointed an Ambassador of Spirit World."

"So?"

"He means to negotiate with us. He wants peace."

Pick. Flick. Repeat.

"Peace? He's trying to control what isn't his. Even Enki is losing his patience and empathetic nature." Mukuro sighed as she looked over her nails, blowing on them. "Tell me, do you know the Ambassador?"

Hiei Jaganshi stepped forward, his eyes unblinking even in the fiery sun.

"I do."

Mukuro's eyes rolled to the side as she gazed at her Second in Command.

"Who is it?"

"Botan."

Mukuro's knife slipped, cutting her finger.

IV

_They say that there are turning points in every man and woman's life. It is the time were girl turns to woman, and boy turns to man. Hiei never did understand who "they" were. "They" just existed to tell everyone else what was expected of them. _

_Hiei never was a boy. Sure, he had been young once in his life, but inside... he had never been a child. He had never grown up because he had never been born young. He had never known love, and he had never been innocent._

_His logic, however, had lied to him._

_He had been living a dream. His friendships with Yusuke, Kurama, and even Kuwabara had all been an illusion. Like fog rolling over a dark road at night or a bird singing in a death filled cave. It wasn't meant to be his life. He had found peace and even a little bit of happiness, but that dream had been taken away at Mukuro's call._

_Dreams... were broken._

_Reality hit him square in the chest._

"_You're really going to go?" Kurama's voice whispered to him in the dark. "You don't have to." Those green eyes never left the dark shadowy figure of his friend. "They could always sent others."_

_Yes. Koenma could send someone else. Hiei could just ignore Mukuro long enough until she just gave up and moved on to someone else. But... that wouldn't happen. He stared at his shaking hands._

"_I have to do it. Just like you have to go to Yomi." The shadow seemed to flicker in the darkness. "Funny... I never thought it was going to be this way."_

"_No one did."_

_Hiei sighed. _

"_Will we ever see each other again?"_

'_We' did not mean Kurama. It meant Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Koenma, Shizuru, and Botan. It meant all of those he had considered his comrades. All those that he had shared terrifying experiences with. He didn't realize that he had been so happy the way he was. His sister was in the dark, he was able to belittle Botan, and even converse peacefully with Kurama. Now... he was going to have to leave all that behind._

"_Only time will tell."_

V

Koenma was more nervous than the Ambassador was. He kept on tugging at his sleeves and jittering. Salt water kept welling up in his mouth as he saw Botan pulling on her robes. She leaned over at the mirror, brushing rouge on her cheeks. Her dress was a white robe, the kind that many would associate with Greek goddesses. It hung off her loosely, just coming short of her bare feet.

"What's wrong?" Botan turned to her boss. "You're pale."

"This is the first time we've ever done anything like this." His brown eyes flickered to the door. "If you back out, I will not hold it against you."

The former ferry girl didn't smile.

"I can't. This is the most important thing I've ever done... so I really can't back out, sir."

Koenma nodded.

"Be careful."

"I will." She opened a portal to Demon World, to the coordinates that Enki had given her. "I won't let you down, sir."

The Prince let his hand slide against her cheek, a sad smile on his face.

"I know you won't."

VI

_It wasn't fair. No, it was not fair at all. Tears rolled down the ferry girl's cheek as she watched Yusuke depart the Demon World. No, it wasn't fair. Enma was not being fair for wanting her one of her best friends to die. Raizen wasn't fair for taking Yusuke away, either. In fact, she didn't want anyone to leave._

_Even Hiei._

_She would miss Yusuke's constant banter and his budding relationship with Keiko. She would miss the intellectual and uplifting conversations with Kurama. Botan even admitted that she would regret the absence of Hiei's dark and sometimes amusing remarks. _

_Her heart was being pinched and pulled. She felt like she was a little girl watching her siblings go off to college or highschool, leaving her behind. Why was she stuck here, not doing much of anything while everyone else had to go and make a difference? _

_A sigh fell from her lips._

_Times were changing. Everyone was growing up. Sniffing, Botan stood up. Well, she wasn't about to just sit there and be useless. _

_Botan summoned her oar and fly off into the skies of Human World. She was going to prove to herself that she could move on too._

VII

"Botan? Really? The blue haired girl that was always hanging around with Koenma?" Enki scratched his head, smiling. "I never pictured her to dabble in politics."

Mukuro smirked, her bandaged finger dragging itself across her skin.

"Neither did we, sire, but she's coming soon."

"I guess that means we need an Ambassador too, huh?"

Mukuro merely smiled.

"I'm glad we're thinking on the same lines, your Majesty."

Enki blinked with amusement.

"You've already thought of someone, haven't you?"

The once feared demon turned to her Second in Command. He was standing in the back of the room, leaning against the wall so that he was concealed in the shadows. He narrowed his eyes, making them glow eerily.

"Me?"

Mukuro clapped her hands together.

"Precisely."

VIII

The doors to Enki's castle opened with low moans. Botan gazed up at its high towers, trying not to let intimidation take a hold of her face. Even in the light of the stars, it was a truly magnificent sight. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and continued to walk forward, smiling at some of the guards.

None of them smiled back.

"Ah, Ambassador, you're here!" Another demon jogged forward, his face stony as ever. He gestured for Botan to follow him. "Right this way, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Soft flesh on the bottom of Botan's bare feet skimmed over the floor, her dress billowing behind her as she walked swiftly to keep up with her escort. Her eyes tried not to wander, but it proved to be too much. It was nothing in comparison to Spirit World. It was so... beautiful beyond words. The arches, the stone masonry, oh, and the stained glass... it was all so—

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Botan jumped, startled to see Mukuro's chilling face smiling at her. "This is the ancient work of the Original Fathers, you know." Her hand ran over the stone, her eyes flashing. "I'm afraid it's a bit late for any negotiations to be taking place."

The Ambassador smiled, holding up her bag.

"That's fine. I've got supplies I need to stay overnight... of course, if that's okay."

The demon nodded, her brown hair bouncing.

"Yes, we were actually hoping that you could. I'll show you to your room."

IX

Hiei growled.

"It was stupid of you to suggest this."

"Your perfect for the job."

"How is that?"

"You know her and Koenma. If anyone can actually talk to her without causing mass hysteria on both of our parts, it's _you._"

Hiei crossed his arms.

"I'm not a diplomat."

"Neither is she."

X

Botan sighed, closing the door behind her. Her room was suite with a canopy bed adorned with silk sheets. She threw her bag on the bed and quickly opened up a window, letting the breeze wash over her face. She swayed on her feet, temporarily forgetting where she was and the fact that she needed sleep.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The Ambassador whirled around, her hand over her heart. Her knees shook when her pink eyes focused on her old comrade, Hiei Jaganshi.

"Kami! Hiei, you gave me a heart attack..."

Hiei glared at her, his arms crossed.

"You're making a big mistake."

XI

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I'd really like to know what you think, so PLEASE review!

-mia


	2. Politics

Brink of our Time : Politics

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Read and Review if you liked it or hated it! Woot! Read and Review!

I

The night was still crisp and young. The air was sharp and still held the possibility of adventure. At the moment that was not important to Hiei Jaganshi, Ambassador of Makai. His red eyes glowed in the darkness as he stared at the former ferry girl dressed in her royal white dress.

"You're making a big mistake." It was true. Pure pink eyes like her's did not make it through politics. He stepped forward, allowing the moonlight to wash over him, unveiling himself to the woman that once (and still) annoyed him to no end. "A woman like you shouldn't be in hostile politics."

Her hair glowed in the moonlight. She shivered and sat on the bed, gathering the sheets up and using them as a temporary shawl.

"Since when was the relationship between Spirit World and Demon World considered _hostile?_"

Hiei crossed his arms across his chest.

"Our relationship is hostile since Spirit World has been trying to overrun us!" His voice rang in the arched ceiling, playing back to him just how loud he had gotten. Botan's eyes were wide with slight surprise at his outburst. She clutched the sheets closer to her, sitting up straighter. "I... I did not mean to be so harsh... but you _must _realize that _you _are not suitable for this job. You're a _ferry gi—_"

"I've been removed from that position for quite a while now."

Hiei bit his lip in anger.

"_Yes. Of course._ But that doesn't make you qualified as an Ambassa—"

"But you are?" The silence that followed tore Hiei apart, especially at Botan's victory-filled smile. "I know that... this is not a desirable situation... but it is what it is." Hiei's frown, if possible, deepened. Botan smiled sadly, kicking her legs. "You didn't think that I would just stand back and watch everyone else make a difference, did you?"

She won again. Hiei stared in silence as he realized how wrong he had been. Once again, he had assumed that his life would just play out the way he had imagined it. He would never see many of his friends again now that he was under Mukuro's command. He would rarely have to talk to Koenma, he would occasionally see Kurama, and he would avoid Kuwabara. Nothing amazing.

Yet here he is. Fate was laughing at him as he stared at the once bubbly and childish ferry girl dressed in Ambassador's robes. She was _supposed _to be the happy ferry girl. The innocent, boisterous, and loving ferry girl would never change. She was the comical side-kick. She was Koenma's best friend who always had a clever line up her sleeve.

She certainly _wasn't _a political figure whose job would be to mend the tearing relationship between Demon World and Spirit world.

Certainly not.

Yet here she was.

II

"Are you sure you're alright?" Koenma's big brown eyes were furrowed with worry. "If you're scared, you can come back home, Botan. You could be a ferry girl aga—"

"Ugh! No! Koenma, I requested to be the Ambassador of Spirit World for a reason. I don't want to be left behind... dammit... I'm _fine_."

She clicked her communicator shut. It was midnight, Hiei had just left, and Koenma rang soon after. She rolled over, her dress hanging in a nearby closet. Her flannel pajamas warmed her right up as she lazily paced her compact on the night table.

It seemed like she had just closed her eyes when the sun was clawing at them to open.

"Not... fair..." Her arm fell off the bed, her face buried in the pillow. "Come on, Botan. It's your first day, and you're not going to be late." Her bleary pink eyes cracked open. "Get up!"

She pushed herself up, trying not to moan too loudly. She shuffled into the bathroom, perhaps performing the quickest shower known to man and almost slipping while she brushed her teeth. Botan pulled on her robes and opened her door.

"Hn." Hiei glared at her as she walked past him. "You're just in time for breakfast. We'll be eating alone and afterwards, we will meet with Enki."

"Sounds good."

She was led to a courtyard where food was already set out. Just by looking at it, Botan realized that she did not recognize any of the dishes laid out before her. She sat down, trying not to panic or turn red. _Botan, you idiot! Of course you should have learned about demon cuisine... _

"You'll like this." Hiei was already picking up a strip of meat with his one hand. The other was pointing to what looked like bread. "It's a pastry that is filled with vegetables."

The smallest of smiles appeared on Botan's face.

"Thanks." She took one of them into her hands. "How did you know?"

Hiei stopped chewing his food. Botan noticed that there wasn't any silverware, so she just copied the thief and ate with her hands. She waited patiently for an answer, a slight breeze drying her damp hair.

"You... you ate a similar human dish once... at Yusuke's house."

"Oh. Well... thank you."

They ate in silence, drinking occasionally while Botan tried more foods. It was barely ten minutes before they both agreed that they were finished and began to walk to Enki's Hall.

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

It was the first time that Hiei spoke to her in a while. The Ambassador of Spirit World shrugged, trying not to be intimidated by the jewel encrusted door in front of her.

"Well, I haven't written a speech, if that's what you mean." The door swung open, guards letting their eyes wander over Botan's robed form. "I'll listen to what he has to say... and from there... I suppose we can come to a compromise."

The two Ambassador's walked forward. Their steps were in time as they approached Enki. There were two large demons on either side of him, but Hiei showed now surprise. Botan made sure to press her shoulders down, hold her chin parallel with the ground, and to not break eye contact with the Ruler of Makai.

Both Ambassadors dropped to one knee, bowing shortly, and then stood. Botan smiled charmingly, her robes flowing around her.

"Enki, it's an honor being involved with this negotiation, and I'm sure that—"

_Thwack!_

Time stopped. Enki's eyes widened, Hiei's face paled, and Botan's mouth began to bleed. Her mind was slowing down as she realized that she had just been slapped across the face. The guard that had stepped forward had a rough face, his blue skin dark and covered in tribal tattoos and piercings. His muscles rippled, his dark eyes glittering.

"No one speaks to Enki unless spoken to, _wench._"

Botan held her hand to her burning cheek, her eyes dry. In a flash, the demon was on his knees, screaming. Hiei was behind him, flickering too fast for sight. He had the demon's arms firmly in his grasp, pulling them back as he pushed down on the guard's spine with his boot.

"Do you realize _who _you have just struck, you pest?" Botan watched, her eyes traveling from Hiei's furious face to the pained lips of the demon underneath him. "Say hello to the _Ambassador_ of Spirit World."

Hiei pulled back the demon's arms more, making the guard look at the spirit's face. Botan held up her hand, her eyes sliding away from the demon who was growling in agony.

"Stop it, Hiei! It's not his fault." The fire demon didn't move. "I said, _stop._" The guard was released, Hiei muttering darkly under his breath. Enki's gaze was now on the demon who remained on the ground, perhaps too embarrassed to get up just yet. "Sorry. I was not aware of... traditions here. I was ignorant, and it will not happen again."

Hiei and Enki were both surprised that the statement had been directed at the guard. His dark eyes peered up as he picked himself up. Botan smiled, her cheek still raw. He began to scratch his arm, not looking at her. Enki grinned merrily, his entire face glowing.

"Garan, everyone makes mistakes. You've been forgiven."

"Thank you, Master."

III

"I remember when I first saw you. I can't believe you're an Ambassador now."

Botan grinned bashfully at Enki's praise.

"Neither can I."

Hiei, Botan, and Enki were sitting at a round table, the guards (Garan included) were waiting just outside the door. Enki's large arms rested on the table, his big face still smiling.

"Unfortunately, this can not be all pleasantries, so let's get down to business." It was like water washed over the great demon's face. He went from jolly to serious in a matter of seconds. "The truth is you're people are seeping into our World. Reports of harassment have been made and accused. We work fine without the assistance of Spirit World, and we fail to see why now is different from several years ago."

It was quite a mouthful. Enki looked relieved when he finished. Botan, however, was trying to think of what to say.

"I... Well..." She took a deep breath, squeezing her hands under the table. "We just want to come together as two cultures. Though tensions are thick between us, Koenma is hoping that we could work together to form one great society."

Hiei cracked his knuckles.

"Demon World is not interested with Koenma's affairs. We function just fine by ourselves. The real question is: Why the sudden interest?"

All eyes were on the Ambassador from Spirit World. Botan closed her eyes, just for a moment.

"I... I am not exactly sure why Demon World is our top priority. In all honesty, I thought that Human World would me more important with potential disease and weaponry, but Koenma thought it was best to concentrate on your World."

Hiei rolled his eyes, his fangs gleaming.

"You're _not sure_?"

Botan turned red, her eyes flashing as she ripped her eyes away from Enki and glared at Hiei Jaganshi.

"Look, I am willing to find out whatever you want to know. At the present moment, I don't know all the intimate details of why we are here, but here is what I have to offer." She took a deep breath, her hands resting on the table. "Tensions have increased between us. Organizations are formed on the sheer idea that we have to keep on hating each other. If we don't do something about it, we might be looking at a possible war. Not between our leaders, but between our _people._"

Hiei had no snide comeback. He knew it was the truth. Enki grumbled, his eyes downcast.

"My thoughts exactly."

IV

Night fell, and Botan decided that she would leave in the morning. Demon World was growing on her. The night was cool. Botan already found herself addicted to the satin-like winds that teased her hair. Her white robes shimmered under the moonlight as she wandered around the castle.

Her bare feet sunk into the sand, her eyes closing as she inhaled deeply.

"_What is this? A spirit, in our World?"_

Botan's pink eyes opened, struggling to see into the darkness. She tried not to let goose-bumps raise up on her arms. The air began to thicken with bad auras.

"Who's there?"

The voices ignored her.

"_She shouldn't deal in such complicated affairs."_

"_Never. Not with a body like hers."_

"_She should leave. Before she gets hurt."_

"_Or killed."_

"_Ooh, yes, she could be __**murdered**__."_

Their growls grew louder and more threatening. Botan began to slow her breathing and began to back away. Her hand began to reach into her dress when a large body handed in front of her. She screamed, falling backwards as the other demons scurried away. Her heart stumbled, her lungs freezing.

Her savior was tall, his body rippling in the soft moonlight. They growled, hitting one of the demons harshly. Her guardian angel turned, his piercings gleaming. Botan blinked.

_Garan?_

"Are you okay, madam?"

He towered over her. Adrenalin was stinging her eyes.

"I... I'm fine. T-T-Thank you." The demon stood awkwardly, but then suddenly bent his knees, offering his hand. Botan took it, smiling as he pulled her up. "Thanks."

"It's nothing." She looked from his hand to her hand and grinned. "I... Enki told me that it is a human... ritual."

Botan smiled and patted his arm as they began to walk back inside.

"That's real sweet of you, Garan."

The guard merely grunted, not looking at the grinning Ambassador.

V

Hiei stood on a balcony that overlooked the west side of Enki's fortress. Mukuro was sitting on the railing, her feet dangling over the edge. Her eyes were cast downward to the ground below. Four stories down.

"Isn't that sweet?"

"What?"

Hiei moved towards his superior, his eyes following her finger that pointed out across the barren lands of Demon World.

"See? That blue-headed friend of yours is quite amiable. Garan has fallen under her spell."

Crimson eyes narrowed.

"It's not a spell. It's just her."

VI

A high pitched whistle made Koenma look up from his stack of papers. His eyes saw a very tired looking Botan shutting off a teakettle. She made herself some tea and proceeded to wearily fall into a chair, closing her eyes.

"Good morning, Botan. When did you get in?"

Her one eyes cracked open, her whole face twisted in exhaustion.

"Just now."

"Well, how was it?"

Her young woman ran her fingers through her hair, sighing.

"We have work to do. Enki agrees with what I thought, which was that our people are the ones who will go to war, not us." Her pink eyes were sharp, even though she was tired. "Why are we there, Koenma? Why do _you_ want to be there?"

The Prince was silent. Botan sipped her tea, her face entirely serious.

"I can't answer you at this time."

"_What?_ I made a fool of myself not only in front of Hiei, but Enki too! The _least _you can do is actually inform me of why I'm even there!"

Koenma tried hard not to lose his temper.

"Botan, you don't understand... politics aren't simp—"

"It's not politics, Koenma! It's our World! It's their World!" She was wide awake now. She opened her mouth, but then thought better of it. With a big gulp, she swallowed her emotions. "I apologize. I... overreacted." She stood, finishing her tea in one big sip. "I do, however, expect to learn the real reason."

With defiant steps, Botan left. As the door shut, Koenma sank back into her chair. He had dark circles under his eyes, his heart slowly being squeezed by an icy hand. Tighter. Tighter. His eyes traveled to a picture of himself and the Rekai Tentei. Botan had her arm around him, both of their faces flushed. _The old days..._

"You'll learn, Botan. You'll learn..."

VII

Delicate hands arranged flowers in a delightful fashion. Roses, peonies, daisies, lilacs, lilies... it was too much for many eyes. But for Kurama. He _relished_ all kinds of plant life. The fox was tending to one of his bonsai trees when he felt a cool breeze on the nape of his neck.

"It's been a long time, Hiei."

The fire demon closed the window behind him, jumping down to the floor. Kurama turned, his smile vanishing when he saw Hiei's grave face.

"Hn. Good evening, fox."

"What's wrong? You look... sick."

They walked out of the green house into the nights cold arms.

"Do you still keep in touch with Koenma?"

"No. Not really."

"He's made Botan Ambassador of Spirit World. I'm Demon World's representative."

Kurama sat down in the grass. He let himself try and truly see this from Hiei's perspective.

"Politics. You're talking about... politics."

"Hn. That's what they tell me."

"Politics are ugly."

"I know."

"They're dangerous."

"I know."

"But that's not why you're so grey." The two old friends were quiet. "Oh Kami... _Botan..._" Kurama did not need to be a full human being to understand what politics do to people. Government had changed over the course of time. In the beginning, being a part of politics was an honor and those individuals were highly trusted and respected. But now... now corruption sank into its very roots. "She's... she's not going to make it..."

Hiei knew Botan's role and importance to his friend. She was the happy-go-lucky sister. She was the sun that never stopped shining. He knew this, and that was why when he saw Koenma's ceremony that named her Ambassador, his stomach turned to cold stone. Her smiles that glowed like the stars in the night sky hit like a sledgehammer.

"No. She will last." Hiei stared at the moon. "I'll make sure of it."

VIII

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope I get more, but hey, what right do I have to complain? I love you guys, and I hope that you like this story. I have a good idea that's been churning in my brain for another one... but I'll keep that under wraps for now. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter (oh, did you like Garan?). I don't mind flames and I love all sorts of critiques! Peace out!

-mai

p.s. Garan means Guardian in French.


	3. Growing Monster

Brink of our Time : Growing Monster

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad that a lot of you like it. I saw Get Smart last night... umf, don't even get me started. Sorry if you liked the movie, I... didn't. Well, Read and Review!

I

"Ambassador Botan! Ambassador!"

Voices rose like waves. Botan tried not to become intimidated by the cameras that loomed around her behind the eager journalists. She raised her hand, calming the press. Botan pointed to a young woman up front.

"You."

The spirit flushed, though her hand was steady on her notepad.

"Ambassador, what was it like in Demon World?"

"It was certainly an experience. I think that we both have a lot to learn from each other."

A satisfied murmur rose from the crowd. A young man stood up.

"Is it true that one of Enki's guards _struck_ you?"

The former ferry girl bit her lip. She held her head high and did not lie.

"Yes." Roars, blood thirsty roars, came from the crowd. Botan's face turned ashen as she waved her hands, yelling over the chaos. "It was a cultural misunderstanding." Slowly, they stopped. "I was unaware of how intricate their beliefs and traditions are, and if it wasn't for my ignorance, than this bruise would not be here today. I blame myself for my lapse of judgement."

A long silence followed her bold and inspiring answer. One of the senior political analysts cleared his throat.

"What do they hope to accomplish?"

Botan stared straight into the cameras, as if she were addressing not only all of Spirit World, but Demon World as well.

"Both Demon World and Spirit World are well aware that our people are starting to turn on one another. If we don't admit to ourselves that we are holding prejudices against one another, than I'm afraid that history will only repeat itself." Botan sighed, looking away from the camera. "We are both great nations with great people, but if we fall prey to silly superstitions and... well... _racist _judgements because of our different practices, than I'm afraid that we will _both _collapse. I love Spirit World and Demon World too much to allow this to happen, and I swear, to both Worlds, that I am going to do everything in my power to unite us."

Not one cheer floated up in the air. Solemn claps and nods of approval, but no one cheered. Botan tried not to shiver as she was led off the stage.

II

Two strong hands gripped a sword. Dark cloth met red eyes. The two demons stood on opposite sides of the sparring room, slowly circling each other. Garan had black silk blinding him. Hiei's boots clicked against the stone floor.

"Focus." Garan charged, his movements controlled and precise. Hiei stood still, and his sword nicked the side of Hiei's cheek. Blood dripped down, and Hiei swiped it with his finger, licking it off. "Good."

Hiei flickered behind the Royal Guard and delivered a powerful kick to the back of his neck.

"Don't get distracted."

Instead of hitting the ground, Garan used the momentum to propel himself backwards. The pain was there, but it only fueled the Guard to exceed Hiei's expectations. Hiei struck with his katana, but it was deflected. Garan pushed the weapon out of Hiei's hands and almost took of his right arm. Hiei's adrenalin pulsed, which it hadn't done in years.

His fist sank a punch into the side of Garan's face.

"Hiei?" The two demons stopped, their fists inches from each other's bodies. Mukuro had opened the door. "You two might want to watch this." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Botan's makin' a speech about her time here."

Garan ripped his blindfold off as Hiei lowered his arms, rubbing the cut on his face. The Guard massaged the back of his neck as the two men walked out of the chamber.

"You've improved, Garan."

"Thank you, Hiei."

They made their way to the television screen, but Hiei had to shove his way forward. There was already a big crowd. After elbowing his way to the screen, Hiei was able to catch the very end of the Ambassador's speech.

"_We are both great nations with great people, but if we fall prey to silly superstitions and... well... racist judgements because of our different practices, than I'm afraid that we will both collapse. I love Spirit World and Demon World too much to allow this to happen, and I swear, to both Worlds, that I am going to do everything in my power to unite us."_

His heart was clasped tightly in her grasp. Her eyes pierced his, as if she _knew _that he was watching. The fire demon placed his hand over his heart as he watched her bow slightly and leave the stage.

"Would you believe that? No one cheered." Mukuro shook her head. "That was eloquent, and all they could do was nervously clap?" She stalked away, muttering. "Ah, Rekai is full of stiffs anyway."

III

Koenma worked late in the office, his back hunched over papers. His brown eyes squinted as he tried to read a word that he had smudged with his finger. His television was on. It was replaying Botan's speech and answers to the myriad of questions that had been thrown at her.

Those pink eyes haunted him.

Shivering, the Prince turned off the tv, stamping the paper.

It took fifteen minutes for him to smell the smoke.

IV

Exhausted legs hung off the daybed. Botan's blue hair was down, her eyes staring up at her cracked ceiling. Her heart hurt. _Don't think about it. What you're doing is good. Good!_ But was it really?

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the haunted faces of Spirit World. Those blank stares that hungered for hatred.

The Ambassador of Spirit World saw hatred. She knew that hatred was a beast that could never be killed. However... she had also seen what happens to hatred when it goes unchecked. When the monster grows and grows until...

_Madness._

Botan had seen first hand the work of Adolf Hitler. She was ferrying souls out of those camps by the minute, and she saw the starved gazes from the Nazis. They hungered. _More. More! MORE!_ She still had nightmares. And tonight... when she had admitted to being hit... she felt the pulse of insanity in the crowd. When they all roared, ready to fight, her heart had nearly stopped.

_I have to succeed. Demon World and Spirit World must come to an understanding. _Whispers of war drifted in every alleyway. _We can't fight what we don't understand. There's no logic behind it. _Paranoid glances were cast over shoulders. Peace was becoming harder and harder to grab on to.

She was wearing a big tee shirt and boy-shorts when the first brick crashed through her window. Botan jumped up, her feet getting cut on the glass. Her eyes were wide that night, and another brick crashed through. Only this time... it was wrapped in a gasoline soaked rag. It was flaming and it dropped onto her bed.

Botan watched as her bed quickly caught, the fire spreading up to the walls. She heard screams outside, but that didn't seem to matter to her. More and more fiery rocks tumbled inside, and she was forced to stumble out of her small cottage in Spirit World.

The cold air nipped at her thighs as she turned, staring at her flame-engulfed house. It raged and she could hear the madmen running away. The foundation fell, and her house, her home, her _sanctuary _crumbled. Her memories, her clothes, her pictures, her books, her movies, and her belongings all died that night.

Bitter tears ran down her cheeks as the fire crackled.

_I'm doing good._

Ashes began to float down, smearing black on Botan's fair face.

_I'm doing good._

She was silent, her knuckles white.

_I'm doing good. _

Suddenly, a series of explosions rocked her world, sending Botan flying backwards.

_Right?_

V

Hiei collapsed onto his bed, not wanting to think about how his muscles ached and how Botan made a monumental speech. He never would have guessed... in all his years... that he would consider her to be inspirational. She was no longer the bubbly, hyperactive, foolish girl. Botan was... a woman who... was intelligent.

Her purity shimmered. _One can only pray that it lasts._

"Hiei!" Garan burst through the door to find his comrade laying on the bed. "Hiei, our weapon room was broken into!"

The fire demon sat up reluctantly.

"What's missing?"

"Gasoline and mild explosives."

Hiei was suddenly very awake, his Jagan Eye open and searching for Botan's mind. He found her. With a slight push, he forced himself into her mind. He peered through her eyes to see a large, fiery mess. Chills ran down the fire demon's spine as he closed his connection.

"Kami." Garan had never seen his superior so shaken. Frankly, the sight of Hiei's pale face was the most frightening image he had ever seen. "Botan." The Ambassador of Demon World stood, throwing on his cloak and grabbing his sword. "Let's go."

VI

The Prince of Hell ran down twelve flights of stairs. By the time he reached the bottom floor, he was out of breath, sweating, and his legs were shaking. The cold air washed over his face when he pushed the heavy door open. However, the good feeling the breeze left quickly died when he saw a familiar cottage. More like, what was left of that cozy little shack.

He stumbled on his quaking feet towards the house that was half a mile away. It was a pile of flaming rubble. Botan's house... _Botan! _

Receiving his second wind, Koenma bolted towards his best friend's house.

VII

Garan spoke on his communicator as he raced through the barrier between Spirit World and Demon World. Hiei had a good lead on him, but Garan wasn't about to stop.

"Mukuro here."

"Mukuro, I need you to guard Enki tonight."

"Garan? Why can't you do it?"

The Guard watched as Hiei jumped off what looked like a cliff. He followed him.

"Botan's house... I think it was set on fire."

The silence on the other line was enough to know that Mukuro was going to do what he asked.

"Christ. Alright. Come back safe."

Putting the communicator back in his pocket, Garan finally broke through to Spirit World. He smelled the smoke before he saw the remains. Hiei was staring at the destruction, his eyes distant. Garan reached him just when the fire demon began his search for the Ambassador.

The Guard shifted through some rubble, a bush or two, and caught sight of a badge. A Spirit badge.

"Garan!" Keeping the badge enclosed in his fist, the tall, intimidating demon jogged over to Hiei Jaganshi. "Try and wake her up for me."

Dropping to his knees, Garan brushed blue hair out of her eyes. His large hand cupped her face, his rugged face cold as ice as he whispered words to her.

"Come on, girl. Wake up." His long nails ran down her cheek. "Ambassador, you're better than this."

Pink eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Hey, Garan. How's it been?"

The Guard smirked.

"Good." He looked for Hiei, but the fire demon was out of sight. "Come on, let's get you on your feet."

Botan gripped his shoulders as the big demon carried her. His hands held her and he was about to set her on her own feet when he felt a surge of heat on his back. Pain burned though him, but he did not falter. He quickly hugged the Ambassador of Spirit World close to his chest, encasing her in his big arms.

"Let our Ambassador go, and I might spare your life."

Garan slowly turned around to see Koenma, Prince of Hell, aiming another sphere of concentrated spirit energy right at his head.

VIII

"Koenma, calm down. Garan is a Royal Guard for Enki—"

"Botan! This man burned down your house!"

Ice cold knives stabbed through Botan's heart. She was still being held protectively. She turned, her pink eyes tired.

"No. You're wrong."

Koenma's entire body shook, his face so pale he looked sick.

"Think, Botan! You're a smart girl, aren't you? Why is he here? How could he have known that your house burned down?"

"Koenma, listen to me. I _trust _this demon. If he's worthy of Enki, than he should be worthy of Spirit World!" Her voice cracked, and she coughed. Both men were astonished. They had never heard Botan yell so passionately. The Ambassador slumped in Garan's big arms. She tapped his skin with her fingers. "You don't to keep on holding me up." She was promptly placed on the ground. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Koenma glared at the demon, his eyes locking on the tattoos and piercings. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Enki appeared with Hiei by his side.

"Botan, I was informed of this terrible news and I—" The Prince's eyes shot open wide, his mouth falling open. The Ruler of Makai looked from Garan to Koenma, then back to Garan again. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Botan chirped, "we're just recovering over," her arms motioned to the fiery mess, "that."

Enki nodded, his arms crossed.

"Yes, Hiei told me." The red demon clicked his tongue, and it would have struck Botan as offensive if it weren't Enki. He shook his head with sympathy. "It's unfortunate, it really is." Hiei smirked at Botan with reassurance. "But, when Hiei told me, well, I made arrangements... I'm just trying to say, Botan, would you stay with us in Makai? I've having a stone cottage fixed up for you right by the castle."

The Ambassador of Spirit World's face turned pink with surprise.

"Really? You did that... for me?"

"Of course. You were loved when you were with us. On behalf of all of Demon World, I implore you to stay with us."

"S-Sure." Botan smiled, not quite believing what she was hearing. "I'd love to." Koenma was speechless. The Ambassador turned to her Boss, her eyes devoid of mirth. "I'll call you."

"Okay..."

The odd group left, leaving Koenma alone to kick around the ash.

IX

"Care to tell me what that was all about?"

Botan limped as she shot a mischievous glace at Enki and Hiei. The fire demon answered, his voice curt and hushed.

"I saw Garan pick up a badge by your house. A Spirit badge, Botan."

Enki sighed as Garan picked Botan up.

"I think it would be best if you stayed close."

The Ambassador of Spirit World was back in business. Her smile was gone and she shifted so she more comfortable in Garan's arms.

"What I should be say to that is, 'I shouldn't trust anyone right now.'"

Enki shrugged with good nature.

"You shouldn't."

A sad smile passed over the woman's face.

"And that is why I trust you." Her blue hair flew into the night, and she looked up at the stars with an optimism that shouldn't exist for her. Her house had just been burned to the ground, and Koenma had jumped to conclusions _way_ too quickly. In fact, her life seemed to be spiraling down a path that she did not plan on meandering down. She was Ambassador and the only hope for peace between Two turbulent Worlds. But someone had to do it. "Thank you."

Enki smiled.

"You're welcome, Ambassador."

X

The shadows around the rubble began to move.

"Well done."

Another man appeared, his face hidden by a porcelain mask.

"The Ambassador is in Demon World now. They are taking her under their wing."

The larger man shrugged carelessly.

"So? The press will become paranoid. This couldn't have worked out any better."

"And just wait. Koenma will snap. He'll say something stupid any second now."

"When the time is right..."

"She'll be ours..."

The two mens' voices became excited, their eyes glowing.

"And Demon World and Spirit World will go to war once their precious Ambassador is dead."

XI

A/N: Well... I hope the end of this chapter wasn't too lame. What did you guys think? I really like this fic, so please, be honest, constructive criticism is always welcome. I love you all. Review!

-mia


	4. A Nightmare's Promise

Brink of our Time : A Nightmare's Promise

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I would have liked more, but hey, I'm glad that you liked it. Hopefully you guys will like this one better. Read and Review!

I

"Ow." Hiei's stone-cold eyes peered up at the Ambassador. "Sorry. It hurt."

"Hn."

Botan's left foot was being held gently in Hiei's calloused hand as he used tweezers to remove small shards of glass that were embedded in her skin. Garan stood watch, his large arms crossed. All three of them thought of the event that led them to the infirmary as Hiei pulled another sliver of glass out of Botan's foot.

_Pink eyes gazed out over the land around Enki's castle._

"_Enki?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_There isn't any cottage..."_

_For a terrifying moment, Botan felt helpless in Garan's strong arms. _

"_It would be more safe if you reside __**in**__ the fortress." All eyes turned to Hiei, who kept on walking as his smooth voice sliced through the air almost as precisely as his sword. "Whomever burned down your house is not someone to be reckoned with."_

_The air was cold, causing Botan to shiver. Enki turned to Garan._

"_Garan, I'm relieving you of your duties temporarily. You are reassigned to protect Ambassador Botan at all costs instead of me."_

"_But, she—"_

"_But nothing. I can fend for myself. Besides, it will keep the other Guard on his toes." The Demon Leader turned to Hiei. "You'll bring Botan to the infirmary, correct?"_

"_Of course."_

_Enki left Botan, Hiei, and Garan out in the chilled night air._

"Ouch! You're pulling too hard!"

"Hey, I'm not the idiot who _walked_ when Garan offered to carry me."

"You're twisting it..."

"The glass has to come out!"

The two Ambassadors glared at each other. Garan had never really asked how well Hiei and Botan knew each other, but it turned out pretty well. Even he could see that there was no threat in their words and mannerisms. The Guard smiled to himself as Hiei removed the rather large shard of glass.

"_Ow!_ That hurt!"

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much of you stopped jerking away!"

Pink lips curled despite the false anger she tried to emit as Hiei wrapped up her foot in gauze.

"Thank you, Hiei."

The fire demon took her other foot in his hand.

"I require no thanks, Ambassador."

Hiei's nimble tweezers closed around glass. Biting his tongue, he yanked it out.

"Ow."

II

Mukuro sighed as she sank into the plush pillows in Enki's office.

"Do you think it is wise to keep Botan so close to you?"

She watched as her Master sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his big fingers.

"Wise? No." He ushered Mukuro out. "But, what kind of friend would I be to not offer her help in a time of need?"

III

Hiei tried not to smirk as Botan eased herself onto her tender and recently bandaged feet. She was weak. _Only physically._ There it was again. Hiei grimaced as his conscious perked up. Botan had an incredibly strong spirit.

Anyone could see it.

She should be shaken, quiet, and in shock. Her _house_ had been burned down in an act of hatred. Hiei didn't like to dwell on the dark thoughts of what _might_ have happened if they _hadn't_ stopped at arson. They could have _killed_ her.

Instead of falling to depression and fear, Botan _refused_ to get caught up in the violence. Botan grinned as she hobbled over to a slightly concerned Garan.

The Guard offered her his arm and began to walk her out of the room. The former ferry girl stopped and tuned, her pink eyes landing on him.

"Are you coming?"

He hadn't expected that. It was half of a question and half of an invitation.

"Sure." The smile that lit up her face made Hiei look away as he walked to catch up with them. As their feet echoed in the ceiling arches, Hiei stopped at a stone-dotted door with a white, marble handle. Elegant gold letters were painted gracefully across the top. "This is your chamber."

"What?" Her mouth was shamelessly agape. "This can't be right..."

"Ambassadors are quite important, Botan. Enki would never hold back on ensuring your comfort." Hiei saw her eyes widen slightly at her name leaving his lips. "My room is across from yours, and Enki lives on the top floor."

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly. "Good night, Hiei."

"Hn."

IV

Botan had been rendered speechless at the _door_ to her room. When Garan pushed the stone door open, however, she lost her already shaky ability to stand. Luckily, her new Guard was there to catch her.

"Kami..."

Garan didn't respond to Botan's whisper. He merely guided her over the imperial carpet and gold tiles to the bedroom.

Her bed was queen sized with a canopy and sheer fabric draping around it. The lights were stationed in a chandelier, and they were candles all around the room.

As Botan sat on the bed, she felt terribly inadequate clothed in a tee-shirt and boxers. However, her attention shifted from herself to Garan when he stood by the door to the bedroom, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me, but are you _staying_ in here?"

Garan rose his eyebrows in pure confusion.

"Of course. I'm guaranteeing your safety."

"But... you're staying in my bedroom." No response. "Won't people get the wrong idea?"

His head tilted to the side.

"Like what?"

"You know..." She waved her hands, her face turning red. "That we _slept together._"

"I will not sleep, Ambassador."

"No, I _know_ that, but... you know... I mean sex!"

Two seconds passed. Garan laughed heartily, the most emotion Botan had ever seen him display. Gripping the sheets in angered confusion, Botan frowned as she waited for Garan to collect himself.

"Of course not, Ambassador! Demons do not have sex until they have found a mate, at least a potential one." He was still shaking from mirth, though he became serious once he saw the incredulous look on Botan's face. "What?"

Botan blinked, attempting to recover from the new information.

"Are you saying that... unless a demon is mated, then they do not have sex?"

"Well, unless they are both planning to mate with each other, then it _could_ happen before, I suppose."

"Wow. How romantic."

Garan frowned, his curiosity flaring up.

"Why, isn't that how it works in Rekai and Ningenkai?"

Botan shook her head quite violently.

"No. Not at all, though I do agree with Makai's tradition more than ours."

"What does your world practice?"

If possible, Botan's blush burned even brighter. _How am I supposed to answer that?_

"Um... well, humans do not 'mate' per say, there is no way to make a... union permanent in Ningenkai like mating. There are... things called 'marriages' where two people come together out of love... but that union can come undone."

Garan frowned.

"But... if they love each other..."

"Sometimes love fades for humans. In fact, sometimes they never did love each other at all." Her Guard made a noise of frustration. Smiling, Botan waved her hand. "I know... it's complicated."

Garan shook his head and lumbered over to the bed, sitting on the very edge of the soft, feather-stuffed mattress.

"In our culture, chastity is usually kept until a mate is selected."

Botan nodded solemnly.

"In mine, spirits are free and marriages are uncommon. We are... considered to belong to everyone and each other."

The Guard didn't even bother to hide his disgust.

"Like meat? That's degrading!"

"I know, Garan."

His dark tattoos rippled as goose-bumps spread across his rough skin.

"Have you ever—?"

"No. I've... I've decided I'd like to be with someone I _love_, not... just another face."

Garan smiled, scratching his head.

"I'm glad. It must have been hard."

The Ambassador shrugged, trying to maintain her smile.

"I brought the burden on myself." Silence leached into the air. The candles flickered. "Garan, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How do you... know if you've found your mate?"

The flames flickered.

"Well, I've been _told_ that it only takes a moment."

"Like love at first sight?"

"No... not at first sight but..." He paused. "Mates could have known each other for their entire lives and could have... loved or hated each other, but it takes one moment for both of their souls to _know_ that they belong to each other. Sometimes two souls react right away, and some attempt to deny what had happened. But, there is always one mate out there for the right soul."

Botan fell back onto the pillows, pulling the sheets over her body. Garan stood to resume his post at the door when a tired voice made its way to his ears.

"Can demons only mate with other demons?"

Garan blew out a candle, sending the entire room into darkness as all the other flames died.

"No. That's why it takes such a long time to find them. Mates could be humans, spirits, or demons."

Botan licked her lips, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Garan."

"Goodnight, Ambassador."

V

"Ugh..." Koenma's head rested on his desk, his right hand limply holding his pen. "George?" He got no response. "George?"

The blue ogre walked in through the door.

"Yes, sir?"

Brown eyes peered up from the desk. Koenma exhaled hopelessly.

"I feel like... I have made a mistake. Botan is... living in Makai now." George did not say anything, deciding to not show emotion at Koenma's statement. "What if the demons kill her?"

Clearing his throat, George tried not to let anger slip into his voice.

"What makes you so sure that it was the demons who attempted to take Botan's life?"

"Clear and indisputable evidence."

The two men jumped at the clear-cut voice that floated melodically behind them. The Prince of Hell tried to quickly fix himself up as the raven-haired man strode through, his charming charisma overwhelming.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"The name is Kelly." He offered his hand to Koenma, pointedly ignoring George. "Aiden Kelly."

Koenma reluctantly took the man's hand.

"Aiden Kelly... you're the Reverend."

"Yes, I suppose I've made quite a name for myself in Rekai."

"Aiden... what exactly do you wish to speak to me about?"

George shrunk back into his seat as Reverend Kelly sent a fire-freezing glare over his shoulder at the ogre.

"I would, how do you say, feel best if these words were only between you and I."

Koenma opened his mouth in defiance.

"Revered Kelly, George is one of my dearest—"

"Forget it, sir." The ogre held up his large, blue hand. "It's fine."

The Reverend watched as George walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Aiden turned back to the Prince.

"Sir, I'm afraid that Ambassador Botan is in grave danger." He pulled a manilla folder out of the inside of his jacket. "Inside are pictures of the outside of Enki's castle."

Koenma scrutinized the photographs.

"There's no stone cottage..."

Reverend Kelly shook his head with a sad, sympathetic air.

"I'm sorry, but Botan is more vulnerable than ever before."

VI

"_**Politics are ugly."**_

_Hiei stood outside in the icy air of Rekai. Sparks nipped at his skin. His entire body felt numb and dead until he turned around._

"_**They're dangerous."**_

_A huge burning mass loomed over him. Being a fire demon, Hiei was accustomed to the smell of smoke. However, as his eyes narrowed and his senses awakened, the familiar, deadly scent made the small hairs on the back of his neck quiver._

"_**Oh Kami... Botan..."**_

_The sound of thrashing fabric filled the air. Flames danced around a flailing figure as shrill screams pierces the former thief's ears._

"_**Dangerous... ugly..."**_

_Botan wailed, her body twisting and jerking in the fire. Hiei immediately tried to run, but his legs seemed to be held down. With a fierce shout, Hiei ripped his feet from the ground and began to sprint toward her._

"_**She's... she's not going to make it."**_

_The flames devoured her. Hiei's hands moved through her as she screamed, her body bursting into ash._

"Agh!"

With his heart lodged in his throat, Hiei woke up. His chest heaved as he squinted at the bright light that poured through his window. _Bright light... how long have I been asleep?_

Rushing out of his room and pulling on his boots, Hiei Jaganshi, Ambassador of Demon World, ran out to the courtyard to see Botan and Garan eating breakfast.

"Nice of you to join us." Botan smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hn." Hiei sat down across from her, raising his eyebrows at Garan. "You're eating while on duty?"

The Guard grumbled darkly, refusing to meet Hiei's chuckling eyes or Botan's confused ones.

"Ambassador Botan _insisted_ that I eat breakfast."

Hiei immediately took a slab of meat, chewing it. They ate in comfortable silence. After finishing a glass of cold water, Hiei was able to push aside the chilling memories of his nightmare. _That won't happen._ His fists clenched as he dipped them into a bowl of water. _I won't __**allow**__ that to happen._

"What's the plan for today?"

He ground his teeth as he asked. For the first time in his life, Hiei Jaganshi was _embarrassed_. He would usually speak to Enki in the morning, but now that he had overslept...

"Well, Enki sent an order for new armor and weapons to be made. Garan and I were going to go pick them up, and I was hoping that you would come along."

The dream still clutched at Hiei's heart. He made a promise to Kurama and himself. He promised that he would not let Botan fall to corruption and violence. That vow would never be broken.

"I will."

VII

And that was how Hiei found himself wandering through the Onyx Mines. Botan had been given a casual dress from Mukuro and boots to accompany it.

"This is such an opportunity. I can't believe that I, a mere Guard, will meet the greatest blacksmith that ever lived!"

Garan's deep voice blossomed in the mines. Botan stumbled, and Hiei quickly grabbed her hand, lifting her up. She sent him an amused glance, and Hiei found himself smirking in return.

"They say that he was born from the very Earth Itself."

Botan remained silent, trying not to laugh at Garan's uncharacteristic excitement.

"Garan, what makes you so sure that he'll even be there?"

Hiei guided himself down a narrow passage, soon reaching for Botan as he waited for an answer.

"Well, he might not be, but if he _was..."_

Hiei shook his head as they continued their venture deeper underground. Botan stopped suddenly. Without warning, she took Hiei and Garan's hands and tugged them down a pathway that both demons had overlooked.

"There. Something is over there."

Sucking in a breath, Garan led the way. It was damp and dark, but as they trekked on, small, luminous stones appeared at their feet, lighting their way. Before long, the path opened up into a large chamber.

Pink eyes widened. Crimson eyes narrowed. Black eyes crinkled.

The trio was in a blacksmith's workshop. Heat alone blew their hair back as loud "clangs" filled their ears.

Botan was the first to move. Her boot-clad feet moved her around armor that hung from the ceiling and the slabs of metal resting on the stone floor. Lights glowed, and the former ferry girl found the blacksmith, an astonished grin setting on her lips.

Hiei and Garan ran loudly and were pestering the Ambassador about wandering off. Their lips however, stopped moving when they saw the legendary blacksmith of Onyx Mines caught like a deer in headlights.

The blacksmith was not a _he_ at all.

_He_ was a very surprised _she._

VIII

A/N: "Aaaand... cut!" Yes, I'm introducing another character. That will be the last one (OC, I mean), but did you like it? Ideas? Complaints? Choking on popcorn? Well, I'd love to hear all your thoughts, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Please Review!

-mia

p.s. I saw Dark Knight, and it was BY THE FAR ONE OF THE MOST ASTOUNDING FILMS THIS YEAR. Ahem just thought I'd get that out there. Heath Ledger was brilliant, and it's a shame that he died because the series could have been glorious. He was amazing.


	5. Choices

Brink our Time : Choices

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked it. Here is the next installment. Read and Review!

I

Botan was frozen. She could not stop smiling, and the horrified look on the other girl's face made it more difficult. She was barefoot, dressed in a tight green tank stop and baggy pants with multi-colored patches sewn all over them. On her head, covering her hair, was a black bandanna.

The girl frowned, and tired not to run away. Instead, she smacked her lips together, never taking her eyes off of Hiei's sword.

"Um... do you mind telling me who you are?"

Before Botan could answer, Garan interjected.

"Sure, right after you tell us where the blacksmith of Onyx Mines is."

Glaring at the Guard, the demon licked her lips the same way a wolf licks its chops before devouring its prey.

"You're lookin' at her."

The former ferry girl allowed her eyes to wander. The cave was very sparse when it came to furniture. She saw a small table with one chair. _She's all alone..._

"Impossible." Garan jerked the Ambassador from her thoughts. The Guard frowned, his body slipping into the defensive combat stance. "The blacksmith that we came looking for has been around for eons, centuries, even. He would have had to have lived the life of a warrior in order to make such a perfect craft."

Halfway through Garah's accusation, the demon began to laugh. Wiping her eyes, she made her way closer to Garan.

"The funny thing is, my armor is not perfect. It can't be, because the perfect suit of armor would merely be an indestructible box." Garan looked smug, but the demon continued. "A basic blacksmith can tell you that the important parts that need to be guarded are the head and chest. But a _professional_ can tell you why that can not be where protecting the body stops."

The Royal Guard smirked. Botan had never seen Garan like this, but she supposed that it made sense. If someone were to claim to be one of the Rekai Tentei, Botan would be very confident that she would be right and they would be wrong.

Unfortunately for Garan, this could only end badly.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

"Because of the pressure points and plain old weak spots, sir." Suddenly, the demon leapt up, delivering a swift kick to Garan's throat. "Those points make any demon weak, and the more protected _they_ are," she slipped behind him, kicking him behind his knees, "the more protected _you_ are." The blacksmith of Onyx Mines grinned and leaved over to whisper into the defeated demon's ear. "I grew up around brutes like you, sir. I know my way around a battlefield." Sighing and dusting herself off, she turned away from the groaning Garan and began to pull on thick gloves. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to put on the finishing touches to a Royal Guard's armor."

Hiei, who let Botan cast the worried glances at Garan, cleared his throat.

"If it were anyone else, we would have, but the Royal Guard is currently recovering from quite a beating."

"What?" She hadn't listened. Then she followed Hiei's nod to the grunting body on the floor. "Oh... _Oh Kami_—"

She crumpled to the floor faster than gravity would allow.

II

"Hn. I hardly think this is funny, Botan."

"Trust me, you won't think it is _now_, but later... you'll see."

"I doubt it."

Botan turned away from the table where they laid out the unconscious blacksmith.

"Garan, come on... it was all in good fun..."

"She," he coughed, rubbing his throat, "baited me."

"She was just teasing." Grumbling, Garan refused to comment further. Hiei shook his head, wanting to smile but squashing the urge. "Hey, I think... I think she's waking up."

"Ugh..." The demon sat up, her hands pressing into her eyes. "Did... I pass out?" The Ambassador of Spirit World nodded. "How embarrassing..."

Botan smiled warmly.

"Don't worry. We won't tell."

Her smile was returned, and the demon extended her hand.

"My name is Maika."

"Nice to meet you, Maika. I'm Botan, this is Hiei, and..." She trailed off and pointed at Garan's back. "He's Garan."

"Garan? _The_ Garan?"

The Guard turned, his eyes cold and calculating just like when he first struck Botan.

"That's my name."

"You... you guard Enki, right?" He nodded and Maika's cheeks burned bright red. "Your armor is... this way, follow me."

The group followed Maika through a series of passages. The narrow corridor opened up into a large hall.

"Whoa."

Botan's voice echoed throughout the cavern. Maika chuckled a bit, still avoiding looking at Garan entirely.

"Yeah. There are a lot of rooms in the mines." Maika ran towards another room, yelling behind her for them to stay. When she reemerged, she was rolling out a mannequin adorned in the most beautiful armor that Botan had ever seen. "Enki told me to make it very special."

Even Garan could not keep his cold demeanor as his eyes glittered. It was made out of the finest mixture of metal. His hand reached forward and touched it.

"It's... incredible."

"The armor was dipped in silver, and I added thin gold plates that can be removed in a time of war." Maika couldn't help but run her fingers over her project. "If there was ever anything closer to the perfect suit of armor... this would be it." She nervously met the bodyguard's gaze. "If you want to... put it on, there's a room in the back."

He nodded and was led away. Hiei sighed and Botan was about to ask what was wrong when her communicator rang.

"Hello?"

"Botan?" A rush of static burned in the cave. Koenma's voice was swallowed by the terrible reception. "Bo—"

The Ambassador clicked it shut.

III

"You see? Reverend Kelly watched Koenma's face get paler and paler. "I think... that we should find her. Find her, bring her back, and then see where Demon World stands."

IV

The armor stood out against Garan's dark skin. He said a soft thanks before Hiei insisted that they get a move on. Maika smiled.

"Well, I could get you back to the surface in no time."

That was how Botan found herself on Hiei's back as they jumped up precipices and cliffs. Maika was beginning to laugh again, the guilt fading and her true personality emerging.

"Come on! This is a short cut!"

Garan growled.

"Hiei, she's doing this on purpose."

The fellow fighter responded with a higher leap and Botan merely gripped him harder, burying her face into his neck.

"Please, _please_ don't drop me."

Holding onto her legs tightly, Hiei almost said that she'd never fall. But he didn't. His thoughts were interrupted by a melodious call.

"Up here!" Garan took the lead, Hiei and Botan close behind him. They arrived at the opening of Onyx Mines. "From here," she began to walk, "it's an easy trek back to Enki's—"

In a flash, Maika had been grabbed, a knife pressed to her throat.

"Don't move, sweetheart, I'd hate to cut that lovely neck of yours."

Hiei unsheathed his katana while Garan pushed Botan behind him. The trio found themselves staring into dark sunglasses. A squad of Rekai officers silently returned their gaze. Botan pushed her way in front of Hiei and Garan, though her Guard kept his eyes on them, ready to protect the Ambassador.

"What are you doing here? Whose command are you under?"

"Mine."

A dark haired man stepped forward dressed in... a Reverend's robes. Botan's mouth fell open before clamping itself tightly shut.

"What are you doing here, Reverend Kelly?"

"Rescuing you. Koenma's orders." He nodded toward the glowering Maika. "We thought you were in danger, Ambassador. I'll escort you back home."

Maika struggled against the officer's grasp, but judging by the gleam in her eyes... she was actually testing the limits of the man's strength. Before she had time to even think of what her first move should be, Garan shook his head very slowly. _Not here. Not now._

"I'm sorry, Reverend, but I still have business left in Demon World."

He was not happy. It was apparent that he thought that he would be bringing her back to Spirit World.

"At least let one of my men stay behind with you to assure your safety."

Botan patted Garan's armored arm in a warm, defiant gesture.

"I've got all the protection I need, thanks. Would you mind releasing her? Demon World does not need another reason to hate us."

Grimacing, the officer allowed Maika to walk free. She was immediately seized by Garan and yanked behind him. The Reverend let out a series of cut commands, his eyes boring into Botan's.

"My prayers are with you, Ambassador Botan. I hope you know what you are doing and what... these _creatures_ are capable of."

The word 'creatures' made Hiei's left eyebrow twitch and Garan's muscles flex. Botan had to use every ounce of her self-control to remind herself that as an Ambassador, she had to respect _all_ opinions, even those clouded with hatred and ignorance. Maika, however, lunged at the spirit only to be subdued in Garan's strong arms.

As her body twisted, her feet off the ground, the Reverend smirked and walked away silently.

Maika snarled after Garan took his hand away from her mouth.

"Bastard... he has no _right_ to call us... creatures. Like we're a bunch of _animals_!"

The former ferry girl sighed, her eyes lost in the horizon.

"Every being has a right to their own opinion, Maika."

"I know... but he could have at least had the _decency—_"

Hiei snapped, cutting her off.

"He could have but he didn't. We can't do anything about it."

"Why not? We could have _fought_ back! I could have easily—"

Garan put her down, spinning the blacksmith around. He spoke, the rasp of his voice making Maika flush with shame.

"Yes, we _could _have, but Ambassador Botan is here to try and stop a rise from people like him and equally threatening demons."

The Ambassador smiled. She knew that Garan was her Guard, but that did mean that he had to _know_ and _respect_ what she was trying to do. Maika licked her ips, her voice hollow.

"So... you're just... going to let them... walk all over you?"

Botan reached out for her, but her hand fell on cold air.

"Humans have had conversations like this in the past. When they had to take a stand, when they needed to have a voice, they had two choices. One: they would force others into believing their ideals, not matter how _right_ or _wrong_ society thought they were. Or two: They are peaceful, and if they are struck down in the process of peacefully stating their opinion, then so be it. Let the world see who is really at fault when an innocent person is struck down and beaten. Those are our choices, Maika, and I pray that Spirit World does not become so weak that it has to take the first."

Hiei was never one to talk, but if he was, he would have been rendered speechless. He never would have _dreamed_ that Botan would ever be serious without tears. She was bubbly, annoying, and always smiling. But... now she had no smile, mirth, or giggles. Botan.. She was grim as she told the blacksmith the truth.

"So... what do _I_ do?"

Maika crossed her arms, waiting to be let down by another spirit.

"You do what you feel is right, Maika. That is your choice alone to make."

V

During dinner, Garan was able to finally get some sleep. Hiei and Botan sat across from each other, eating in silence.

The Forbidden Child felt himself staring at her. When did she go from being a girl to a woman? Maybe she had always been so wise, but she hid it. If so, Hiei would forever wonder why. When her eyes looked up, meeting his, he spoke.

"What you did today... that was very brave."

She smiled a bit, but it really was just a slight twitch of her lips.

"I did what needed to be done, Hiei. Anyone else would have done the same."

Hiei slammed his fists down on the table, causing Botan to jump slightly.

"Anyone else would _not_ have followed through." His words came out in an angry hiss. "Anyone else would have _went with him_. Anyone else would not have flinched at the word 'creatures'!" Botan ate her food before dipping her hand in the bowl of water. Hiei cut himself off, gathering his wits. "We... we are running out of allies, whether Enki realizes it or not."

The Ambassador of Spirit World stood and reached across the table for Hiei's hand. He took it, not entirely sure of what she was trying to accomplish. By holding his hand and remaining in Demon World.

"I will _always_ be your ally, Hiei. Always."

Squeezing her hand slightly, Hiei allowed himself to believe her words. Death never lies.

"And I to you."

Releasing her hand, Hiei nudged the slumbering Garan. Botan waved goodbye as Hiei left. He nodded in return, permitting himself to hope that Botan would be able to bring change to Demon and Spirit World.

VI

Maika took her time getting back to her abode. Instead, she wandered the wonderful caverns and thought about what Botan, the spirit, had said.

Fight and oppress, or speak and fall. They all held consequences and Maika knew that her mother and father would... well they would take the peaceful side. Well, her mother she wasn't so sure of, but her dad was a big teddy-bear.

Smiling as she entered her home, the demon put water in the tea kettle and hung it over the fire. She warmed her feet, leaning back in the chair.

In the back of her mind, she hoped that she would see Botan again. She was... agreeable. Unlike that... Garan fellow. As much shame that it brought her to know she had taken down a Royal Guard, she still had the slightly selfish conviction that he was partly to blame. Some people just don't want to _listen._

Getting up, Maika dusted off a record player and took out a record that read Alvin and the Chipmunks. Her father had sent it to her, the player and records and insisted that she give human culture a try.

Despite the fact that they were very barbaric, her father insisted and Maika respected his wishes.

As she listened to the song, she wondered what a hoola-hoop was. Sighing, Maika pulled off her bandana, letting her strawberry blonde hair fall free, brushing the back of her neck.

She stretched, yawning and was about to turn off the "music" when a strange smell reached her sensitive nose.

Whirling around, she had enough time to see a thick, dark liquid begin to pool at her door before all she saw, smelled, felt, and heard was _fire._

VII

A/N: Sorry, I have to end the chapter there. Thank you for all the reviews, and if you guys don't like Maika (aka, if she is a Mary Sue) PLEASE tell me. I LOVE honesty and respect all of your opinions. I am guilty of making Sues in my early writing career, but now am determined not to do so. So... if I did... please, slap me and tell me so grins. Don't forget to review!

-mia


	6. Nostalgia

Brink of out Time : Nostalgia

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if the updating hasn't been as frequent as... desired, but school has been busy, and since I'll be going off to college (shivers) next year, it's going to be hectic trying to get into my dream school (Drexel University). Please Read and Review!

I

Nights had once symbolized rest and peace in Ambassador Botan's life, but now it only gave her weariness and sorrow. She was in her private bathroom, exhausted and talking to the Son of God. Otherwise known as Koenma.

"What you did today was... well, it was out of line, sir."

Her boss sighed, a cold sweat beading on his skin.

"Botan... I thought that something terrible had happened to you."

"Koenma, I can handle myself."

The Ambassador splashed some water on her face, leaving the screen to change into pajamas. She came back, rubbing her shoulder. Koenma looking like he was trying to swallow air.

"Reverend Kelly has found several demon radical groups that are bent on ending your life."

"Technically, I'm a spirit so—"

"I'm talking about damaging your soul, Botan. I'm talking about torture so bad that you don't remember _how_ to smile."

Chills gripped the blue haired woman. She blinked, looking away.

"Goodnight, Koenma. Are we still doing the press conference this weekend?"

"Yes. Goodnight."

Botan clicked the compact shut, dragging herself out of the bathroom. She walked wordlessly into her bedroom and fell on the bed, grumbling.

"Are you ill, Ambassador?"

The low rasp of Garan's voice made Botan roll over, hugging a pillow to her stomach.

"I'm fine." She sat up, smiling sadly. "It's been a long day."

Garan said nothing as he sat down next to the human spirit. They made an odd picture, the Ambassador and the demon Guard. His body was massive, hard and speckled with scars from battle. Her figure was soft and curvy, ethereal and light.

"You did a brave thing today." The demon grumbled. "I was not sure how... dedicated you were to healing the rift between Makai and Rekai. Now... now, you have my full trust and gratitude."

Botan allowed her hand to touch Garan's shoulder in a gesture of thanks.

"Thank you, Garan, that means a lot to me." She yawned and fell back onto her cushions, sighing. "At least I know you will have faith in me when I don't." Garan stood. "Let's call it a night."

Nodding, Garan went to the master candle.

"Goodnight, Ambassador."

"Goodnight, Garan."

He blew out the candle, but another light burned through the window. Frowning, Botan swung her legs over the bed, squinting.

"What the—?"

II

Flames swallowed up the mines in a chaotic rush. It blew Maika's hair back as she stumbled into her kitchen, liquid fire following her. A wave of heat melted pots and pans, the silver from her spoons pooling on her floor.

Adrenalin tore through the blacksmith's veins and screamed at her to get out. That she had no time to salvage _anything_. That the only thing she could save was... herself.

The demon darted away, pulling frantically at the burning granite, slipping and sliding to the top. There was a small opening, the moonlight a desperate witness to the horrors that were consuming the world below.

Silver beams reached out to take Maika's hand. To help. To save.

But its effort was useless. Maika made it out on her own, bruised, burned, and bleeding. Her body twitched in the cold.

Picking herself up, the blacksmith stood on the highest ridge, gazing down on the terror that gripped her home. Dark figures poured fire down into the mine, their eyes glittering like beetles.

One of the insects looked up and saw her. Moments later, they all jerked their heads up as they scurried up the sides of the of the mines.

Despite the wounds and despite the loss of _everything _she had created and made her own, she ran. Maika ran as fast as her legs would allow.

III

Botan ran down the marble hallways, her bare feet carrying her to the end of the corridor and to the stairs. She turned to look back to see Garan opening the door to Hiei's quarters. Soon, the fire demon was by her side.

"What happened?"

The three beings hurried down the stairs and opened the castle doors. Botan, Hiei, and Garan stopped, their momentum making them stumble forward.

The night sky that was usually black as ink was now stained blood red with violent bursts of orange and scarlet. Sickly grey smoke curled up into the sky.

"A fire..."

Garan's mouth hung open. The residents of the castle were slowly emptying out, all staring out into the horizon. Hiei watched Botan.

"Garan and I noticed it when he blew out the candles and my room was still just as bright." Her voice was soft, but not in a feminine way. Botan was frightened... and yet in awe at the far away destruction. "I can smell the smoke from here." Pink eyes met red. "Do you have natural fires often?"

"No." Hiei glared at the sky. "Not often."

Enki arrived, a hoard of Guards accompanying him. His eyes were dark. Solemn.

"Scout the area."

His Guards moved as one, Garan making a move to join them, but then realized that he had to protect Botan. Hiei stepped to the front to the group.

"We're going to split into three groups once we reach the plateau. One goes west, one north, and one east."

They began to move when Botan stepped forward.

"Wait!" Hiei stopped. "I'm coming too."

Growling, Hiei glared at the Ambassador as she ran to catch up.

"Botan, you should _stay_—"

"I might be needed."

The Guards began to talk amongst themselves with the exception of Garan. Hiei jerked back to his men.

"Silence!" Hiei sighed, rolling his eyes, turning back to Botan. "I must _insist _that you stay behind, Ambassador."

"Hiei, I was on the Rekai Tentei. I am no stranger to dangerous situations."

Another rise in chatter erupted from the Guards.

"Can I just ask that we _not_ act like idiots for one moment?"

"But, sir—"

Hiei spun on his heel, losing his patience.

"_What?"_

One of the Guards raised his hand, his long index finger pointing.

"L-Look."

Botan and Hiei turned to see a very small figure in the distance. It was barely there at all, dirty and limping, but it was there all the same. Hiei narrowed his eyes, and Botan squeezed the sleeves of her nightgown. It was Garan who spoke first. It was Garan who saw under the dirt and grime as his voice rasped through the smoky air.

"It's Maika!"

The three adventurers ran to her, but soon saw her waving them away.

"I'm fine!"

She barely looked like the demon that had fought Garan in the Onyx Mines. Her hair was singed, still smoking, and ash and dirt smudged deep into her fair skin. She stalked to Enki and dropped to her knees, bowing. The King sighed.

"Get up, child. You have been through too much to be worried about formalities."

Sniffing, Maika obeyed. Licking her lips, she spoke, her voice strong.

"Onyx Mines are burning, your majesty."

"Was it intentional?"

Botan didn't allow her self to pray as Maika's shoulder went slack.

"Yes."

IV

Hiei sat in the kitchen, heating up cider. He heard a knock on the door. Turning, he saw Botan standing in the doorway.

"Can I join you?"

Pouring himself a glass and getting another, the fire demon nodded. The Ambassador smiled and sat down next to him. Hiei gave her a hot glass, sitting down.

"Drink it. It will help you relax." Botan sipped the cider, sighing with satisfaction. "Regretting becoming the Ambassador of Spirit World?"

"No. Just... just thinking." Her pink eyes stared into her drink. "I feel like... like I can't do anything to help..."

"If you lose hope now, then we really _are_ in trouble."

"Yeah... I know... but, you understand that this... act of terrorism could have been performed by either of our Worlds."

The Ambassador nodded grimly.

"I know. However, you know that our Worlds will blame each other."

"Yeah..." Botan finished her cider, pouring a bit more into her cup. "Do you realize that this is... the most we've ever talked?"

Smirking darkly, Hiei had to swallow a slight laugh.

"Times change."

"Amen."

Peace fell over them like a warm blanket on an icy day. Their shoulders touched, and at another time, they immediately would have separated. However, as their skin warmed and the cider swam through their veins, the two beings realized... they didn't give a damn.

V

Garan sat outside Botan's bathroom, holding a spare nightgown. The door was opened, just a crack so he could have a conversation with the person inside.

"So... everything is gone?"

He felt foolish trying to talk to her. Botan had _implored_ that he stay with the blacksmith despite his lack of... emotional attachment and grasp of the situation. He heard water slosh in the tub.

"Yes."

Maika's voice was soft. Though Garan did not really _know_ her, he had a hunch that she was not usually quiet.

Water drained from the tub. The Guard heard the soft snap of a towel.

"Are you ready for the nightgown?"

"Yeah." He heard her approach the door. Garan kept his eyes straight ahead as he held the gown up. "Thanks."

She retreated back into the bathroom. It did not take long for her to emerge. Garan looked up at her as she stood next to him. Silent. Not looking at him. Not looking at _anything_.

"Botan showed me a game." The words left the Guard's mouth in an awkward rush before he could stop it. Maika stared down at him, silently questioning his motives. "It's this game with... cards. I just thought... that maybe—"

"A game?" The demon Guard nodded, feeling like an idiot. "How do you play?"

That was how Hiei and Botan found their friends. Garan and Maika sat on the royal rugs, playing-cards grasped in their hands as Garan put a card down, picking another up. Sighing, Maika laid down her cards.

"I got nothin'."

"Three Kings... wait." Garan peered at the blacksmith's cards, his dark eyes scrutinizing them. "You've got a Royal Flush."

"A Royal what?"

Shifting so that he was sitting next to her, Garan pointed at the cards.

"See how they're all the same suit and are in... order? That's a the best hand you could ever get."

"No way. You're lying!"

"Am not!"

Botan laughed as Hiei smirked. Maika turned, her eyes wide.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, a Royal Flush is the best hand in Poker."

The demon smiled, nodding.

"Cool."

Ambassador Botan walked into her room.

"Can we play?"

Garan and Maika nodded, both a bit surprised that the spirit had _asked_ when it was her room and her cards. The Ambassador dragged Hiei into the game, quickly explaining the rules.

VI

Hours later, Hiei yawned. Maika had already fallen asleep, her body somehow holding itself up. Garan was blinking rapidly, cards falling from his hands.

"Okay... can we all agree that we should call it a night?"

Botan's question was answered with nods. Garan wordlessly stood, stretched, and gathered Maika up in his arms, walking to the temporary bed that had been set up on the floor.

Hiei and Botan stood, watching the bodyguard lumber off. The fire demon sighed.

The former ferry girl actually exchanged a smile with her stoic friend. Without words, they both told each other how... for a moment that they had both forgotten about the chaos around them. For a moment, Hiei and Botan were at a party at Yusuke's house, celebrating their latest victory and the fact theat they were alive.

For a moment, they had both returned to an innocent time... a simpler time.

"Good night, Hiei."

"Hn."

Tomorrow would come, but... for tonight... the world wasn't ending.

VII

A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that it wasn't longer, but I hope that this chapter makes you happy! Review please!

-mia


	7. Can the Damned Ask for Redemption?

Brink of our Time : Can the Damned Ask for Redemption?

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm really sorry that I have not been updating as frequently as I would like... but I'm a senior this year, so college consumes my life. Sorry. Grades and all... ugh. But anyway, please Read and Review! I love you!

I

Cameras were rolling. The press conference was about to begin. Ambassador Botan swallowed bitter bile, her hand resting over her twisting stomach. She could hear the crowd. Their voices rose and fell like an angry tide.

Garan grunted, tugging at the tie that had been looped around his neck.

"Are you sure you want me with you, Ambassador?"

Botan sighed, shaking out her limps as she clasped on a bracelet and necklace.

"You _are_ my bodyguard." She bit her lower lip, praying that she would be able to hold back her vomit until the end of the conference. "Spirit World needs to see that... there is still hope for a bond with demons. After the fires at Onyx Mines, people, both of our people, are ready to jump at each others throats. If I show fear, than what does that say about our entire World?" Botan let out a shaky exhale. "I need you with me."

The door opened. Hiei's red eyes met with Botan's.

"Ready?" Botan nodded. "Good. Garan, are you coming too?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well."

Spirit World's Ambassador relaxed, linking her arm with Hiei's. They walked down the corridor and out into the bright lights of Spirit World's Colosseum. Roars of cheers burned at the three companions ears. Botan leaned in close to Hiei, whispering.

"Thank you. You didn't have to come out tonight."

"If I didn't..." Hiei trailed off as they approached their chairs. "You're welcome."

He turned, gazing at the sea of faces as he sat down. Garan stood, off camera, as Botan stood next to the seated Hiei. She smoothed out her dress, looking into the camera and crowd.

"Good evening. I've moved the press conference to be earlier than planned because of the recent attacks on Onyx Mines. It is a tragedy, for both of our Worlds. Not only is it damaging to the armor and mining industry in Demon World, but we find ourselves on thin ice when it comes to our ability to trust one another. Today I stand before you as an Ambassador and a spirit to say that the biggest mistake we can make as two great nations is to start pointing fingers. Either one of our Worlds could be responsible for this act of terrorism, but we will have that knowledge later. Now... all we can do is come together and hold out against the darkness before dawn."

Botan's words hovered in the air, in a puff of smoke and in the audiences' heart. As respectful and awed claps followed, Hiei took his time to look at the woman that had once been a ferry girl. She was so different, but as she smiled at him, Hiei realized that she hadn't changed. He just hadn't seen her... so... serious and yet... light before.

Clearing his throat, the fire demon spoke.

"My name is Hiei Jaganshi, Ambassador of Demon World. Ambassador Botan asked that I attend this conference and I complied."

Silence. Botan smiled nervously.

"Will there be any questions?"

A rush of chatter erupted as Botan took the first question.

II

Koenma poured himself a drink as Botan respectfully declined.

"You did a great job today, Botan."

"Thanks, sir."

She was already buttoning her jacket before Koenma had finished his liquor.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry Koenma, but Enki's holding a dinner in my honor."

The Prince of Hell watched as she walked out of his office without one look over her shoulder.

III

Hiei knocked on the Ambassador's door. He stood in Enki's castle, holding a heap of material with one hand while motioning to the tailors behind him.

"Botan! Botan! I have your dress."

"Hold on!" The fire demon heard shouting and fighting as Botan opened the door, breathing heavily. "What is that?"

"This is your dress. Enki sent tailors to have it fitted and adjusted to your needs." He raised his eyebrows. "What is going on in there?"

"Maika is changing in here too... and Garan walked in on her changing..." Shaking his head, Hiei and the three tailors walked inside, dodging random projectiles and ignoring harsh language as the three tailors, one man and two women, guided Botan behind a screen. Hiei handed them the material, idly watching the Guard and blacksmith bicker. "Hiei... is this a toga?"

"Yes." Hiei spoke to the screen, not looking at her shadow. "Who do you think gave the Greeks gods to worship? Before the barrier was set up, demons, spirits, and humans interacted. Not a lot, but enough to have an impact on both of our cultures."

"Wow. I... I never knew."

"Not a lot of people do, demons included."

The tailors left, and Botan peeked around the screen. Maika and Garan's fighting had simmered down to side comments as the tailors moved to work with Maika in a separate room. Garan huffed, tugging on his own toga. It was shorter than Botan's, just like Hiei's.

"Is there anything I should know about... tonight?"

Hiei nodded.

"After the feast, Enki will clear the floor, and there will be music. Our King chooses his partner first, then his heir, and since you are the guest of honor you will be the third to choose a dance partner. After that, the rest of the guests will join freely."

"Oh God..."

"What?"

"I have to _dance_? Can't I just... not?"

"No. This is our tradition. I'd highly advise—"

"I know, I know." She turned to Garan. "Garan, are you going to dance with somebody?"

The large demon shrugged.

"If I am asked, I will."

The former ferry girl sighed. Hiei smirked, tugging at his robes. Botan let out a small sigh.

"If Yusuke could see you now..."

The odd pair shared a laugh despite a slightly confused look from Garan. Hiei walked to the door.

"We should leave. Enki will want to speak with us about seating arrangements and any other last minute details."

"Okay." Botan and Garan moved forward. "What about Maika?"

"She'll catch up with us later."

IV

Enki was cordial as he introduced the massive crowd to Botan. They were loud and polite, the overall atmosphere was warm. Botan sat at the long table. Enki and his wife sat in the middle, then Maika, followed by Hiei and herself. The King had allowed Garan to sit next to Botan, and she would have to fully express her gratitude to him later.

The feast was a fantastic assortment of meats, fruits, pastries, and drinks.

However, after their dinner had settled into their stomachs, Enki stood, and everyone followed suit. His Guards moved the tabes away and swept up the floor. Botan groaned.

"God, I think I'm going to throw up."

Hiei bristled.

"Really?"

"No." Her companion's shoulders relaxed. "I'm nervous..."

He didn't say anything in return as Enki took his wife to the floor, a smooth melody coming to life from unseen instruments. After a few steps into it, the crowd shifted, looking for the heir to Enki's throne.

Botan would have been lying if she said that she wasn't curious. The only thing keeping her from looking around was the dread that she would have be out there soon. Finally, a collective sigh told Botan that the heir had emerged, and she looked.

Maika strode out to the floor, her dark eyes sweeping over the audience. Botan saw Hiei blink and Garan become pale, swooning slightly as he realized just who he had been engaged in combat with. Her toga was more delicate, and it dipped low in the back. Botan could see dark tattoos on her skin, the same tattoos that Enki had on his body.

Once her gaze swept over hopeful suitors, she sighed and turned back towards her table. At first, Botan thought that Maika was going to sit back down, refusing to dance.

Instead, she walked down the row until she got to Garan.

"Will you... may I...?"

Her lips were tight as her face slowly became redder and redder. Garan was just as startled as she was, though he had stronger wit.

"Of course, my lady."

Pink eyes widened when the Royal Guard accepted Maika's slender and yet calloused hand. Garan led her out to the floor, and they danced. Botan grinned, bouncing on her heels at the sight of the two... very strange friends. Were they friends? Just a moment ago they had been hurling furniture at each other.

"Botan." An elbow nudged into her side. "Botan, it's your turn."

All eyes locked on her. For the first time that night, there was tension in the air. Demons stared at her, wondering if they would be the lucky, or unlucky, person that was picked. Botan had considered asking Garan... but now he was taken.

Before she could pass out from the pressure, she whirled around on her heel.

"Hiei... will you dance with me?"

Crimson eyes widened ever so slightly as he gave a curt nod, leading her out onto the floor. His clawed hand settled on her waist, the other holding her hand. After the floor slowly filled, he grumbled darkly.

"Couldn't you have picked someone taller?"

The Ambassador of Spirit World slowly relaxed, smiling.

"No... I don't know them, do I?"

V

Two Guards stood outside of Enki's castle, keeping watch. The night vision made their eyes glow, causing them to seem even more alien. They were the picture of physical perfection, their muscles taught and fresh beneath their skin.

A few motions were sent out, and the squad slowly circled around the Guards, invisible to their eyes.

Despite the demons' physical prowess and stamina, the squad had technology. Nerve gas, cloaks, and night vision goggles. However, for what was going to transpire tonight would require minimum effort in order to achieve maximum impact.

Really... all they needed were hammers, nails, wood, gasoline, and matches.

VI

Soft music lapped at Botan's body. Hiei and her sat next on the side of the ballroom. Their shoulders were pressed together, shaking each other's warmth.

"You were great at the conference, Hiei."

It was so odd, the two of them. Botan couldn't get over it. A year ago, she would never have seen Hiei and herself having a calm and needed conversation. He sighed.

"They... my past was of... great intrigue."

"Maybe, but they will also have to remember that you were a member of... the greatest Rekai Tentei of all time."

"Flattery, Botan? A new low."

"It's not flattery if it's true, Hiei. I would know."

A comfortable hush fell over them, and Botan did not feel the need to create noise. Instead, she allowed her thoughts to wander, the music ebbing away at the rest of the world.

Like most things, it was not meant to last.

It began with a strange... pulse. A mere warning before the bone melting screams. The guests turned, staring out to the balcony. Botan and Hiei stood. The guests moved in one big hoard towards the balcony. Enki shoved his way to the front, and Garan helped part the sea of demons, Maika following closely behind him.

Botan and Hiei were only a few steps behind, but it was enough to see their reactions beforehand. Enki stopped, his mouth open and his eyes stony. Garan let out a shuddering gasp. Maika froze, crystal tears streaking down her face as she gripped Garan's arm tightly, her nails digging into his skin.

The smell of... burning flesh filled everyone's nostrils. Down below, about stories, were two flaming masses. Botan stared down to see, to her pure, raw horror, that it was two _bodies._ They writhed, bellowing in pain as their flesh melted into muscle and bone. No one could move.

Maika fell to the floor, her strong persona shattered as she covered her ears, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Stop! Please! P-P-Please!"

Garan averted his eyes, bitter tears running down his cheeks. He allowed his large hands to touch the heiress's shoulder, and she clutched his hand.

Hiei shook as the two demons' screams grew softer, until all that was left was the sound of crackling fire and the rancid odor of dead flesh. All eyes watched as the fire simmered down to reveal the two Royal Guards, upside down and nailed to upside down crosses. Deep gashes were gorged into their stomachs.

The Ambassador of Spirit World covered her mouth when she saw the Royal Seal of... Enma branded into their chest.

Just as quick as a hummingbird's wings, the guests, the demons, the souls in a state of shock, all turned to Botan. Their eyes, vast and miserable, all asked the same questions and had the same demands.

_Why... why are you letting this happen? You promised us peace. You promised us that we would unite against evil. Unless... __**you**__ are just as monstrous as those responsible..._

A novel feeling of claustrophobia jolted through her body. When she saw Hiei's eyes just as cold as the rest of them... it was too much. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, marble boulders crushing her heart and lungs.

The last thing she remembered was falling, and Hiei's voice calling out to her... but she couldn't' tell if it was out of concern of disgust.

VII

A/N: Sorry that it was so dark. I was writing at two in the morning while watching "Top 100 scary moments in scary movies" and... yeah. But I think it was needed, because... this is a different kind of fanfiction. Well, tell me what you think? Was it in character? Is Maika a mary-sue (God I hope not). Was this too graphic? Did I give you nightmares? Read and Review!

-mia


	8. Resisting Instinct

Brink of our Time : Resisting Instinct

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you all liked it. I worked hard on this chapter, so I hope that you guys like it as much as I do! Read and Review!

I

It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that Hiei stayed with Botan while Garan remained with Maika. The Guard sat on the opposite side of the room. He would never be able to forget the screams of those men. His comrades. His... his _friends_. He hunched over, massaging his temples. Maika was... she was in the room but he was a bit preoccupied to notice or care.

"Garan?"

He heard the cloth of her toga rustle as she walked over to him.

"What?" She didn't say anything. Her hands touched his exposed shoulders. Her gold jewelry jingled as she ran her hands over his muscles. One hand on each shoulder, her thumbs dug lightly into his skin. The Guard stiffened. "What are you doing?"

Maika continued to move her hands. Garan wished he could see her, he wanted to see her face, but it was impossible. She moved all of her fingers in circular motions. Gradually increasing the pressure, she massaged his tense muscles.

"I... I need to do _something_."

To anyone else, the statement wouldn't have made any sense. Garan, however, understood. Her home was gone, and she couldn't shape and mold metal, at least, not in the castle. There was nothing she could do to feel _useful._

At least, that's how Garan took the statement. He was sure that he was right, but as she traveled down his back, her hands working magic on his tired body, he had a shadow of a doubt that her intentions were so simple. Her hands diligently worked on knots and aches, slowly easing them away. She felt his neck, and he hissed.

"Did I hurt you?"

The Royal Guard shook his head weakly.

"No... no, it feels _good_."

As soon as the words left his mouth in that needy _whine_, Garan felt sick to his stomach. This was perverse, or was he making it that way? But... oh if she kept up her ministrations, he would be a pile of gelatin on the floor. Her nails pressed lightly on his shoulder blades. His neck was done, and she moved lower. She had him warmed up, and now she meant business.

Garan let out a shaky exhale. Though his grief and horror remained, the feel of another... the companionship... it was what they _both_ needed. She kept touching him, reminding herself that he was _real_... that he was still _alive_. Her hands eased the stress out of his muscles, leaving the horrors to his mind. A thumb dug into his spine.

"Kami!"

"Oh, sorry—"

"No... no keep going."

She needed to be needed. Garan's breaths were embarrassingly short. His chest would hitch every now and again. He imagined what her expression was. Her face was slack, her eyes blazing with concentration, storing every gasp and holding of his breath. She was relentless, finding his weak spots and exploiting them without thought or mercy. Her breath warmed up his skin as she finished his lower back.

Without asking or warning, she slid the single bit of cloth that held his toga up down his arm. He stiffened when she began massaging his right arm. She was still behind him.

Garan's head fell back, his dark eyes closing.

"Please... stop."

Instantly, Maika's hands vanished. Silence roared in their ears. She stopped breathing on him, his skin cold.

"What happened? Did I hurt you?"

The Guard snorted. The tension sighed, easing out of the air. Maika laughed as Garan chuckled.

"No. That would be the day."

She moved so she was sitting in plain sight. Her hair was caramel colored. The Guard hadn't noticed... but she had a very... classic face. The shape of her eyes, nose, and mouth looked like they had been carved into marble. He was sure that some demons would say that there were more beautiful demons out there. There were, that was a fact. But Garan didn't waste away fantasizing about the perfect chest and narrow waist.

"What then?"

She was taking off her gold jewelry, leaving it in a pile on the floor. Rings, necklaces, bracelets, it didn't matter to her.

"It doesn't seem to be fair to you." Maika shot him a look that said, 'Yeah, okay.' "You're Enki's daughter."

"And?"

Garan prayed that he wasn't blushing.

"You are the one who is supposed to be pampered. I... I deal with pain, you don't need to make it your concern."

II

Hiei sat in an uncomfortable chair next to Botan's bed. His crimson eyes burned as he kept on replaying the scene in his head. The Guards... on fire... Enma's royal seal. All those gasps of horror and malice... Botan's eyes filled with disbelief and fear...

It made him ill when he recalled how close she had been to cracking her skull open on the marble. If he had hesitated just one more _millisecond_... Hiei shuddered just thinking about it.

She stirred, her eyes opening. They quickly found him.

"I... I..."

"You fainted."

The Ambassador of Spirit World sat up, hugging a pillow tightly. Hiei thought that the cushion was going to explode in a cloud of feathers due to her grip on it. She was like a scared child, jumpy and ready to scream at any second.

"Did... Did you see the way they... _looked_ at me?" Hiei froze. "They... They think that... I did it! They all think that I am the one responsible for..."

Her voice was swallowed by grief.

"No they don't, Botan, and you know it."

Pink eyes met his. She regained some color in her cheeks. It wasn't much, but it was _something._

"What do you think?"

A simple sounding question. It was anything _but_.

"I think that... whomever was responsible, whether they be spirit or demon, are sick and dangerous. I think that this is far from over, and I think that, in the end, we'll find out who was responsible."

"So... so you don't think..."

Her voice died in her throat. The Forbidden Child was silent as he stood. He reached for her hand and took it into his own. With a pulse of demonic energy, he had her entire body heated.

"We have to watch over our actions now. This... system that we're caught in... we were not meant for it. I'm a fighter. You're a ferry girl. We shouldn't be in politics. We never should have been considered for this job, but here we are. And... now that we are, I see that you are... _good_ at your job. You deserve respect. You are pure with no underlying intentions."

Botan squeezed his hand.

"You're good too." She swung her legs over the bed, her hand leaving Hiei's. Her warmth stayed with him, a ghostly memory of the contact before. "Don't give me all the credit."

Hiei smirked.

"I'm not."

They both wanted to laugh. Botan giggled while Hiei let out an amused huff. There was a single knock on the door which was quickly opened. Mukuro walked in, her single eye trained on Botan.

"Are you feeling better?"

The Ambassador smiled and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

Mukuro returned the smile, though hers was faint.

"Enki wants you to know that the... deceased will be buried tomorrow at their village."

Botan's smile vanished.

"May I attend?" Mukuro raised her eyebrow. "There is something that... I would like to propose."

"Of course. I'll ask their families, though I doubt they will put up a fuss." The demon bowed slightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

III

"Don't be ridiculous." Garan and Maika sat in the heiress's room. She wiggled her fingers. "I used to give massages all the time. When I was a kid, I'd ask people to let me rub their backs. I guess it made me rather odd, but I enjoyed it."

The Royal Guard smiled, his back, shoulders, and neck at complete ease.

"Why did you stop?"

Maika shrugged.

"I dunno. I was a better blacksmith. And there was no one down in the mines except me." She took his right arm again, kneading his muscles. Garan closed his eyes, trying not to lean into her touch. "Um... thanks for... dancing with me tonight."

Dark eyes locked. Garan held his breath when she hit a muscle above his elbow. She heard him hesitate, and she focused on the spot mercilessly. When he slowly released his breath, trembling as he did so, she grinned.

"No problem." He smirked. "I couldn't have said no anyways."

She dug her nail into a sensitive tissue. Garan gasped.

"Everyone has a choice."

"Yes, but you're Enki's—"

"That doesn't matter." She released his arm and it promptly fell. Limp and relaxed. Maika began on his left arm. "If I were you, I would have refused."

Garan snorted, but it was quickly swallowed in a deep moan. And, that was when it clicked into place. Maika stopped her hands and the Guard pulled away. _What are we doing?_ It was not innocent anymore. What she was doing to him was... was not _normal_. Granted, she wasn't seducing him, but... his thoughts were straying. A few hours ago, they had been hurling projectiles at each other.

This new peace was unsettling.

"You're welcome." He began to get up despite a voice in the far recesses of his mind screaming at him to stay. A strong hand grabbed his wrist, keeping him on the ground. "Maika..."

"If you can get out of my grip and walk to the door, we can forget that this ever happened."

Garan struggled to shift his toga back into place.

"And if I can't?"

"Then we'll have to face what we both just felt."

It was a challenge. Garan smiled evilly.

"I don't want to hurt you, little lady."

The look on her face was worth one thousand pounds in gold. Her eyes widened and her face glowed a fiery red. Her lips curled into a predatory grin.

"You? Hurt me? Fat chance."

She yanked him down onto the floor, rolling on top of him, smirking smugly. Garan chuckled.

"Princess, you don't want to play with the big kids."

"_What_ did you just call me—?"

Garan stood and spun her around, twisting her arm up and behind her, his other arm encasing her neck in pure muscle. She struggled, snarling. She panted, furious that she couldn't free herself. There was a span of silence.

"We can't. We just have to ignore it until it passes."

"Ha! Until we go mad? I don't know about you, but _I_ want to keep my sanity, thank you very much. Now, let me go so we can figure this out."

"No." The word hadn't left his mouth when Maika sank her teeth into his arm. The Royal Guard jumped. "You... you little..."

Maika refused to back down, so she began chewing, giggling as she did so. The pain was minimal, but that wasn't what was bothering him. The fact that he was actually considering... accepting her offer... was insane.

He released her. Maika stumbled forward. Garan watched as she turned around smiling. Her teeth were red, his blood dripping from her mouth. She licked her lips, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Do you think I'm happy to admit what's happening?" Garan kept staring at the bit of blood that remained at the corner of her lips. "I know what it will do to you. A Guard such as yourself should not have to worry about someone else's well being. Well, bedsides Enki." She noticed him staring, and she fell silent, her confident smile dissolving. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, Garan took a deep breath.

"It's not your fault."

"What can we do?"

IV

Botan and Hiei slowly walked to Maika's room to pick up Garan.

"If we do end up going to the funeral tomorrow, what do you plan on doing?"

"You'll see." Hiei grumbled. Botan's eyes widened when she saw that Maika's door was in one piece. "Wow, I can't believe they're not fighting."

"Miracles do exist."

The two companions ignored their odd senses of humor working together. Botan opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Before she could gasp, Hiei covered her mouth with his hand, dragging her away. As soon as they were out of sight, he let her go.

"D-Did you _see_ that?"

"I did."

"Can you _believe_—?"

"Botan, I saw it, I think that alone will convince me."

"Yeah, but—"

"What's done is done."

The Ambassador tried to suppress laughter. Hiei rolled his eyes. He didn't see what was so amusing. If _he_ had been caught in the middle of a _passionate _embrace like that... he would _not_ be laughing. Shaking his head, the fire demon sighed.

"Let's go." Hiei motioned for Botan to follow him. "Wait for Garan in your room."

No goodnight was said. Botan was pushed into her room, the door closing briskly behind her. As Botan blinked in confusion, Hiei panted. He growled, staking off to his quarters, never admitting how hard his knees shook.

V

"We'll have to suppress it. Surely it's a mistake. Enki's heiress can not... be... mated to a mere Guard. It must be... some phase."

Maika looked away, biting her lip. She shifted, her toga slipping. She scrambled, holding it up while struggling not to blush.

"I think Royal Guards should rank higher than people like me." She smiled. "I was more useful as a blacksmith." Garan smiled. His arm was still bleeding. "May I?"

She motioned to his wound.

"Yeah. Sure."

The heiress hurried to her bathroom. She came back with bandages. Garan was silent as she wrapped his arm, trying a tight knot above her teeth marks. The white cloth quickly soaked up the red. Maika was holding up her dress with her arms as she bit her tongue. His other hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Her dark eyes lifted up to meet his.

Without breaking her gaze, Maika brought up his hand and kissed a large knuckle.

He pulled her up, not caring that he was causing blood to pump out of his wound. In a lapse of sanity, Garan kissed the blacksmith, heiress to Enki's fortune. She dug her nails into his shoulders, sighing into his lips. Their tongues brushed against one another's, and they froze.

She was glowing, her face scarlet. Garan lowered her to the ground, shaking. He turned and left her, not once looking over his shoulder.

VI

Hiei Jaganshi closed the door to his room, letting out the breath that he had been holding. He shed his toga and heard a low voice speak to him from the shadows.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?"

Mukuro chuckled as her Second in Command, now Ambassador, glared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"None of your business."

"Don't be crass, Hiei, it doesn't suit you." She emerged, wearing robes. She smiled. "Imagine what she is feeling—"

"She feels nothing."

"If you don't do something... I mean, it's a miracle that you haven't lost your mind as it is. It's been what, four—"

"Five years." He sat on his bed. Mukuro followed, sitting next to him. "I've made it this long. I can keep it up."

"Hiei... you knew just by _touching _her."

The Forbidden Child hung his head. He remembered... he'd never forget it...

_(Five years earlier...)_

_Botan, by far, was the most useless, annoying woman Hiei had ever come in contact with. Her beauty did not deserve the mind that came with it. However, he had to admit that she had a certain charm... but it simply wasn't for him._

_Not that he cared._

_Fate, as it seemed, had different plans for him. When they were in that maze, looking for Yusuke, that was when he knew. She had given Kurama a patch, and approached him smiling._

"_Just so we can find each other."_

_Her hand was too close. Hiei responded the only way he knew how. Without thought, he grabbed her wrist tightly. In that action, Hiei doomed himself to carnal desires._

_As soon as their skin made contact, a molten fire burned through his veins. His mouth fell open. In that short span of contact, he __**knew**__ that she was __**his**__. There had been no other point in his life that he felt anything for another as fiercely as he felt now._

_It took all the will in his being to let go of her. His body bellowed at him, telling him that he should take her. Mark her. Ravage her right then and there._

_Turning, the fire demon fought his instincts, shutting himself off from her._

Hiei shuddered. Mukuro sighed.

"You'll have to admit it to yourself sooner or later."

Shaking his head, the fire demon stared into the darkness as Mukuro drifted toward the door.

"No. A woman like her does not... love men like me."

Mukuro snorted, leaving her friend in peace.

VII

A/N: Was Hiei's flashback too cheesy for you? I hope not. Did you like Maika and Garan? Yes? No? You hated it? You just want to eat leftover turkey? Sigh? Gasp? Read and Review please!

-mia


	9. Warning Shot

Brink of our Time : Warning Shot

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep on leaving them. College update : I GOT INTO DREXEL AND THEIR SCRIPT-WRITING PROGRAM!!! MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE! Ahem, well, I'm very happy and a bit dumbstruck at the moment. Read and Review!

I

Glass broke against the Ambassador's bathroom door. The Guard paid it no mind as he stood by the door to Botan's room. He heard a low hiss and more shouts. Then... silence. The door opened. Botan walked out, her legs wobbling. Her eyes were red, but her face was dry.

"Are you okay, Ambassador?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She tied her blue hair up into a ponytail and smoothed down her black slacks and flowing black top. "You know... I used to be a ferry girl."

The two companions walked through the fortress, on their way to meet Hiei and Mukuro outside.

"What's a... ferry girl?"

"A ferry girl delivers souls to the Afterlife." Botan sighed. She felt like she should be smoking a cigarette even though it was ludicrous. "That's all I had to do, Garan. Back and forth, all day. There weren't any questions or problems. It was all routine."

Garan opened the main doors, allowing the Ambassador to go out first.

"Would you go back to that?"

Botan squinted in the sunlight. She looked up at Garan sideways.

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." She returned her eyes to the dark blot in front of her. "Good morning, Hiei."

"Morning."

His skin was a bit paler than usual. Botan tilted her head to the side, her teeth chewing on her lower lip.

"Are you alright? You don't look well."

The fire demon waved off her concern.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm okay." He and Garan were also wearing black. It seemed that Spirit World and Demon World had the custom of mourning in common. "Mukuro is unable to join us, so Maika is coming instead."

"_What?_" Botan and Hiei turned to Garan. "I mean, _why_ should she come?"

"Because I'm going to give the families medals of honor." Maika quickly slipped in beside Botan, her eyes vehemently ignoring the Royal Guard. "Sorry I'm late, I was trying my boots."

Just like that, the odd group was off. It was over a mile walk, but none of them minded. Botan and Hiei walked ahead of the Guard and blacksmith.

"Did you talk to Koenma?"

"Yes." Hiei turned at the venom in her voice. Botan gave him a sheepish half-smile. "He... he refused to make a statement, and it's only going to make us look worse. It's just... frustrating." She sniffed. "I did talk to Enma. He gives you his full sympathies."

"I'm not the demon who needs them."

II

Koenma opened an old bottle of Port, pouring it generously into a glass. He slugged it down, then quickly refilled his glass, drinking slowly.

He had never been yelled at by someone other than his Dad. Botan _screamed_. She had thrown a small mirror because of her anger. She had called him cowardly and ignorant. She had hissed, spit, and swore. At _him_. Her _best friend._

The door opened. Reverend Aiden Kelly walked in.

"Good morning, Koenma. How are you?"

"Not good, Reverend." The Prince took a sip of his Port. "Botan... she—"

"Botan is naive, sir. She doesn't grasp the mind-set that she _needs_. Demons are dangerous beasts, Koenma."

The Prince hiccuped, fat tears rolling down his ruddy cheeks."

"I _know_... but... maybe she has a point..."

"She's wrong, Koenma. She'll see the errors in her ways soon enough." Revered Kelly poured more Port into Koenma's glass. "Here, to take the edge off."

III

When Botan walked into the village, she did not expect to receive any smiles or thanks. However, the entire populous was there, some nodding, others just staring. The two families walked up to her. The Guards' mates and children took Botan's hands into theirs, their eyes wet with sorrow.

"Thank you for coming."

Ambassador Botan shook their hands.

"I'm here because of your loss, but also something else." The doubt in their eyes stung. "I understand that... it's hard to trust... someone like me.... but maybe you will reconsider when I explain it."

The demons exchanged thoughtful glances.

"You may."

Botan took a deep breath.

"I've been trained in advanced white magic, and healing is my specialty. I'm not going to bring them back to life, but I _can_ take their pain and suffering that they experienced and death and take it away from their souls."

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes.

"What will you do with the pain?"

"Enma will save it until the person responsible dies. At their death, the pain they have caused will be inflicted upon them."

The two women thought it over.

"And... if the perpetrator is a spirit?"

Botan didn't bat an eye.

"Then they will pay their dues as I said before."

She was led to the bodies. The crowd of people around them fell silent when Botan closed her eyes and pressed her hands together. In a rush of wind, Enma appeared, towering over everyone else. Some children cried, and a few demons gasped. Even Hiei took a step back as Maika covered her mouth with her hand. Garan stared, dumbstruck.

"I see you have agreed to this ceremony." He spoke to the grieving families, his warm voice surprising everyone. "My Ambassador is a very compassionate soul, and when she suggested this to me, I knew I could trust her judgement." He placed his giant hands above the two Guards' bodies. Light, screams, and energy rushed out of their skin and into Enma's palms. He closed his fists and sighed. "I'll be waiting for the person responsible for this heinous offense. When that day comes," he opened his hands, letting out a few ear-piercing shrieks, "I'll be ready."

He vanished, taking all of the violence and pain with him. The air sighed, and the charred bodies even seemed more relaxed. Botan opened her eyes.

"May your journey be a smooth one."

Awed silence rang throughout the village. All eyes went from the place where Enma had been, to the graves, and to Botan. Without any words, they all surrounded her, enveloping her in soft caresses and sweet words. It was astonishing to all. Unity through grief.

Hiei was able to slip in, gently pulling her away. Maika was giving the family the royal medals from Enki. She received embraces while Garan looked, a deep frown settling onto his face. A silver glint caught in the corner of his eye.

"Botan, watch out!"

IV

Hiei yanked the former ferry girl to the ground as Garan reached out and allowed the flying dagger to impale itself into his calloused palm. He howled, and the crowd scattered. The fire demon tried to lug the Ambassador away, but she fought to stay.

"Look!"

A slender finger pointed to the horizon. Five shadows blurred. Maika fought past the crowd to run up to Hiei.

"What happened?"

"Dammit, Maika!" Garan tacked her to the ground before another knife could sink into her pretty face. She groaned, not used to the weight of a Royal Guard on top of her. He growled, shaking. "Look before you leap next time."

Botan began ripping at her pants. A thin strip was left in her hand and she tied it over her mouth. Without asking, she took Hiei's scarf and tied it over her eyes, she paused, and took earplugs out of her small purse. She took off her gag.

"Take prisoners, no bodies. We need them alive."

The gag was quickly put back on, and she jammed the plugs in her ears. Hiei had time to breathe before intense spirit energy knocked him off of her. Garan and Maika stood up as the Ambassador _glowed._

Botan turned, her hair whipping in the wind. She pointed to wards the horizon. It was perfectly clear. The good guys were going to win this one. The Ambassador of Spirit World, blind, deaf, and dumb, manifested a spear out of thin air. Hiei was first to recover and unsheathed his katana.

"Come on. Take no lives, only prisoners!"

"Right, I'll get the left."

Maika was about to start running, but Garan stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The heiress growled, wrenching her arm away.

"I'm going to subdue whoever these people are." She smirked. "I'm just doin' my job, Garan. You should think about doing yours."

With those departing words, Maika turned and charged. Hiei followed, and Botan took flight. Garan grumbled, running with them, his eyes never leaving the blacksmith. The five figures moved away, and Botan caught one in the shoulder with her spear, pinning him to the ground. Hiei and Garan took down two with a few well placed punches. Maika was cut, but she was able to land a strong kick to the jaw of two.

Botan was standing over her prize. She could not see, but her spirit energy rippled out, touching the perpetrator. The spirit dimmed and ripped off her blindfold and gag.

"They're fake." She took out the earplugs and gazed down at the shell underneath her. It was a clay body with a few obsidian rocks for eyes and a hole for a mouth. It smelled like rancid eggs. "It's a fake."

Maika frowned and kicked at the bit of clay.

"Dammit... what... what is this?"

Hiei bent down and ripped open the rags to see a black magic seal.

"It's a doll. People who practice black magic can manipulate the earth to do their bidding. All they need is enough energy and," he swiped his finger along the seal, grimacing when it came back red, "blood."

Licking her lips, the Ambassador sighed and stepped off of the shell. She turned as it began to crumble away. Hiei walked with her, turning her back on the Guard and blacksmith. Botan nodded at him, a small smile on her face.

"Keep staring at me like that and I'll start to think that you hate me."

"What the hell was that, Botan?" His shoulders rose. "I never knew that... you were..."

"That powerful?" He nodded. Botan smiled. "It's new. And, it can only be under certain conditions. I can't see evil, speak evil, or hear evil." She pointed to her eyes, mouth, and ears. "Once that is taken care of, Enma allows me to use a small bit of his power." She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "I, uh, was given this privilege when I became Ambassador."

Hiei snorted.

"Could you give me a bit of warning next time?"

Botan grinned.

"Sure thing."

V

Dark eyes stared at the blood dripping onto the table. Garan's right and dominate hand had been stabbed. His left hand picked up a needle and thread, his fingers shaking. Just when he was about to attempt to sew his skin together, he heard a soft laugh.

"You're an idiot." Garan dropped the needle. Maika walked in, her bare feet soft against the hard, stone floor. "I'll do it."

She dug around in the cabinet, pulling out salve. Garan frowned as she climbed up on the table so that she could be level with him. Her legs dangled over the side as she spread the paste over the wound and thread a new needle. He noticed that she had changed into pajamas.

"Maika... you don't need to—"

He hissed as she slid the needle in, stitching him back up. She sniffed.

"I know. I feel like I have to." When she finished, she let go of his hand and wiped her hands with a nearby towel. "You hesitated in battle because of me." Maika's eyes twinkled as she gazed up at the Royal Guard. "If we're going to ignore it like you said, we can't be... _caring_ about each other."

Garan growled.

"Oh, don't say it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Why? I can take care of myself. I have been for years! We both know that—"

"You're foolish. You've been _lucky_, Maika, _lucky_. Sure, you're a good fighter and a phenomenal blacksmith, but you're not a warrior." His hands grasped her shoulders, his stitches scraping her arm. "You're royalty."

Maika shook her head slowly.

"That shouldn't matter. It didn't in the mines."

"I didn't know then." She yawned, smiling. "You _are_ special, Maika. But... I'm not good enough for—"

"Cut the crap." Maika licked her lips. "If I'm a princess, than you're a human. I don't go to fancy parties and I don't really have any feminine grace. I'm not a catch, Garan." She laughed a little. "You know, I never figured I'd have a mate. I thought I'd be alone in the mines, and I was fine with that. Then you came... and now look at me." She scoffed. "I'm in the spotlight... and I keep thinking about you and it's really annoying—"

Warm lips covered hers. Maika chuckled, closing her eyes and losing herself in Garan's embrace He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." The Guard gestured helplessly. "I couldn't help it..."

Maika laughed.

"Trust me, this is one thing you don't have to apologize for."

She reached forward and touched his face. His face was flushed and the sight made the blacksmith smile. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one blushing. The blacksmith kissed the corner of Garan's mouth, then his lips, then his cheek.

He pushed forward, his hands running down her sides. She shivered, moaning as he caught her lower lip between his teeth. Her nails sank into his arms and Maika arched her back.

"If... if we don't stop..." He panted, his eyes glazed over. "I won't be able to... stop myself..."

Nodding, Maika forced herself away from him. Garan had to look away. Her trembling body and pink face... her parted lips and misty eyes... it was driving him mad. Maika, on the other hand, loved how the Royal Guard, top in his rank, was slipping. His shaking knees, his red face and calloused hands... all of it was... struggling to slow down.

They both thought the other was beautiful.

VI

Botan and Hiei lay on the demon's balcony, sipping ale and gazing into stars. The former ferry girl was in a nightgown while Hiei was in loose fighting clothes. They lay side by side, breathing in unison.

"Tired?"

The spirit shook her head.

"Not yet." Botan closed her eyes. "Remember when we rescued Yukina? Koenma was so scared that Yusuke wasn't going to make it... and that you were just going to well... you know." The Ambassador of Spirit World laughed. "Remember the part afterwards?"

"Hn. Kurama and Yusuke were dangling their lives in front of me." He smirked. "I remember you getting caught in that spider web."

"You saw that? Why didn't you help me?"

"I wanted to see if you could free yourself."

Botan rolled her eyes.

"Jerk."

Sometimes, Botan had the absurd thought that she was dreaming. Hiei Jaganshi didn't lay beside her, talking about the past while admiring the universe. Hiei Jaganshi wouldn't be relaxed, his hand almost touching hers. It was only natural that Botan kept on waiting to wake up.

"Could you see?" Botan turned to look at him. "When you were fighting, could you see where you were going?"

Their breath fogged in the air.

"Not in the sense that we know. I... I couldn't see _them_ was people... but I saw their... lack of compassion and life force. I see souls, that's how I saw them." She shivered. "They were so evil... so dark and malevolent."

"What about hearing?"

"Again... it's the same deal. I hear souls as their true selves. I hear feelings and virtue. It's not through words, but through... sensation." His eyes widened. Botan saw the question. _Did you see me? Did you hear me?_ Botan quickly looked away. They were out of sync. She was breathing too fast. "I wonder what Garan and Maika are doing right now."

Hiei snorted.

"Probably mating."

"You think so?"

The fire demon rolled his eyes.

"If it wasn't obvious enough from what we saw yesterday, I'd say their attitudes towards each other today is a guarantee."

Botan smiled, closing her eyes. She let out a long exhale of relief. Hiei... she had always cared for him just as she had cared for the rest of the Rekai Tentei. She loved Hiei just as she loved Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. _But... Hiei was always different, wasn't he?_ He was gorgeous. Physical perfection. Not that Botan paid much mind to his handsome attributes because his principles were even more beautiful. And... when she had looked at him when she was using Enma's power... she saw something so magnificent that she had forgotten to breathe. The memory alone—

"Botan?" Hiei sat up. "Botan?"

The ferry girl had fallen asleep. Hiei allowed a soft smile to grace his face as he watched her breathe. He gently picked her up, walking her inside into his chambers. Pulling back the sheets on his bed, Hiei laid the Ambassador of Spirit World in his bed and tucked her in.

Sighing, Hiei took a spare sheet from the closet and walked out of his bedroom and into his living room. Falling onto the couch, Hiei tried to slow his heartbeat. He thought that seeing Botan differently as a mature and eloquent woman would change his instinctual feelings, but it only made them stronger.

Hiei shuddered and sank into the cushions.

_I'm going to lose my mind..._

VII

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Again... I got accepted into Drexel, and I'm very excited about that. So, tell me what you thought of the chapter. Was everyone in character? Do you still like Maika and Garan, or are they making you sick? Hiei and Botan, were they good? Or gross? Be honest, read and review!

-mia


	10. Far Away

Brink of our Time : Far Away

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and support. I'm so happy that you like it so much. Well, here is the next installment, and I hope you love it as much as I do! Read and Review!

I

Maika turned over in her bed. Her body was willing to sleep, but her mind was buzzing. Biting her lip, the blacksmith forced her eyes closed, trying to suppress primal instinct... _need_. Finally, she rose, frustrated, and stalked out into the hallway.

Her mouth was dry and her heart _hurt_. She had never imagined that finding a mate would be this painful. She walked past Guards and into her father's Royal Chambers.

"Dad?"

Enki woke, his face pleasant, as if he hadn't been disturbed during the early hours of the morning. He rubbed his eyes and separated from his mate and stood. He beckoned her to follow him into the living room.

"Is everything alright, Maika?"

He poured her some tea, his eyes concerned.

"Yeah... no, no, it isn't." She sat down, her father doing the same. "What did you do when you found out that mom was your mate?"

The demon King smiled slyly.

"Maika.... have you—?"

"Could you answer me first?"

Nodding, Enki folded his big hands together.

"Well... aside from the fact that there wasn't much I _could_ do..." He sipped his tea, closing his eyes. "I wasn't anything special... I mean, I fought and I was great friends with Raizen. All the times that your mother and I had met, she had been trying to win Raizen's affections, but he was... not interested."

"Then... how could you... how could she...?"

"I don't know. It was scary, how fast it happened, Maika. We were sparring, and she knocked me to the ground... and that was when I felt it. This _rush_ of clarity and understanding, and I knew she felt it too. After that... well... we mated." He opened his eyes to see his daughter frowning. "Why?" She was silent. "Maika... you can trust me, I'm your father."

Maika smiled weakly.

"I know." She sighed. "My instinct," she grimaced at the word, "chose Garan."

Enki shouted with delight, clapping his hands together.

"Wonderful! Grand! Well, have you...?"

"No." Her face flushed red. "No we have not."

Her father blinked.

"Maika, how long—?"

"About four days."

"Kami! How... how in the Three Worlds have you kept your sanity?"

"Patience, I guess."

Enki let out a long huff.

"I... I don't understand."

"Garan, he believes that... he is not worthy of me... that because I'm royalty, he is not good enough."

The King of Demon World shook his head.

"Nonsense. Is he really that mad? My Royal Guard has clearly lost his mind."

Despite the anxiety and repressed feelings, Maika laughed.

"So... it's okay? You approve?"

"Approve?" The mighty King rose, sweeping his daughter up in a strong bear-hug. Maika gasped, her eyes wide. "Everyone is mad. Of course I approve, my silly daughter. You have found a mate, my child, a joy that I could _never_ dream of preventing."

Maika was released. Astonished tears had escaped her eyes. She smiled and hugged her father once more.

"I love you, dad. Thank you."

II

Garan opened Botan's door only to see that she was not present. Panic seized his heart. He immediately ran to Hiei's chambers, pounding on the door.

"Hiei! Hiei, Botan is—"

"Sh." Hiei opened the door. "Kami, Garan, did you wake up the whole castle yet?" The Royal Guard fell silent, shaking his head. "She's with me. I mean... she's in here." When the Guard did not move, Hiei sighed, opening the door. "Come on in."

"Thank you."

Hiei waved off the gratitude and closed the door behind the lumbering demon. Hiei guided Garan to the bedroom.

"She fell asleep on the balcony, so I'm having her sleep in my bed while I stay on the couch."

Botan lay on the satin sheets, eyes closed and breathing evenly. Garan smiled, his shoulders slackening.

"I was worried."

"That's good, it's your job." When Garan didn't leave, Hiei let out a long breath. "She's safe with me, Garan. I won't let _anything _happen to her. I love her—"

His own gasp cut off his speech, his hands slapping over his mouth. Suddenly, it all made sense to the Royal Guard. He smiled warmly.

"Congratulations. How long have you been mates?"

"Shut up!" Hiei bristled, backing away from Garan as though he was a venomous snake. "Forget I said anything."

Garan stepped forward.

"Wait, Hiei, calm down." The fire demon's eyes shined dangerously. "Is there... is there anything I can do?" Garan grimaced at his choice of words. Why did he have to be so awkward? "I can help."

"I can do this myself." Hiei sat down, raking his fingers through his hair. "I've made it this far... I can't fall apart now."

Garan felt Hiei's energy fluctuating wildly. The Guard closed the door to Hiei's chambers, turning back to his mentor, his friend.

"Please, Hiei... please, take a deep breath." Garan touched Hiei's shoulders. "It's going to be okay."

"No! It's _not_ going to be okay." Hiei snarled viciously, his fangs gleaming in the candlelight. "I'm slipping away, I can feel it." Hiei licked his lips, lowering his voice. "I've been hiding his for years, Garan... and I thought I could succeed at suppressing my instinctual desires to mate with her... but..."

The shock that burned through Garan's veins was not because Hiei's soul chose Botan, no. That was believable. What made the Guard's jaw drop was the fact that Hiei had lasted for _years_. It hadn't been a week and Garan's thoughts, actions, and senses were ensnared by Maika. He was on the brink of losing his mind, but Hiei...

"Y-Years?"

Hiei's demonic heat had simmered down.

"Five."

Garan choked on air.

"And you're still sane?" Garan shook, falling to his knees. "You've got to do something, Hiei. She deserves to know."

"No. No, she can never know."

Holding his chin up, Garan glared at the short demon.

"If you don't... what will she do when you _do_ lost control? What if you kill someone out of jealousy? Or... force yourself on her... mating with her _against her will_—?"

"I would _never_ do that!"

The candles flickered.

"You could, and if you're not in your right mind... than it is very possible." Silence. "She loves you. She's a loving person."

"That may be so... but I am not...." Hiei scowled. "I have been fine. I never had the need for anyone... and if she does, then it shouldn't be with me! I can't... I could never..."

Maika's face flashed into Garan's mind. Her eyes, so solemn and gracious when she walked out of the Infirmary. Royalty, a demon who could have _anyone_, had chosen _him_. And he chose her. His instinct, his _soul_, chose her. He could no longer deny it. Fate had brought them together for a reason.

"Yes, you can." Warmth flooded Garan's veins. "Hiei, this isn't some unlucky hand of cards or a pain in the ass assignment. This is your _soul_ telling you that you have a _mate_. A mate, Hiei. The longer you keep on denying yourself... you're putting not only yourself in danger, but her as well."

III

_Brilliant light shone around Botan. A feeling so profound surrounded the former ferry girl as she stared into Hiei's soul. It was soft, raw, and so powerful that it was a bit frightening. _

_It was longing. Intense longing. Longing that had been endured to the point of madness and seclusion._

Pink eyes opened. Botan's chest heaved as the memory of Hiei's soul faded away like smoke. She sat up. She was not in her room. This wasn't her bed.

After adrenalin flickered through her, she recognized the walls. Hiei's chambers. She smiled and flushed. She must have fallen asleep. Botan was a bit surprised that he hadn't left her out on the balcony.

Suddenly, a loud voice made the Ambassador jump.

"_No! It's__** not**__ going to be okay!"_

Hiei's frighteningly hysteric voice cracked in the air. Botan held her breath.

"_You've got to do something, Hiei. She deserves to know."_

Botan stood, slowly creeping to the door. She cracked it open.

"_No... No, she can never know!"_ His crimson eyes were clouded with pain. Botan wasn't even paying attention to Garan when she heard Hiei shout. _"I would __**never**__ do that!"_

The fire demon was so shaken. As Garan's words floated in Botan's brain, she deduced that Hiei had chosen a mate and had not told her yet. His love was driving him mad.

"_She loves you."_

Immediately, Botan knew who it was. Mukuro. His long time Master and friend. As Garan spoke, the love and adoration that shone in Hiei's eyes made Botan's heart ache with happiness. Hiei had found the most beautiful thing in the Three Worlds: love.

His face was rosy as he thought about Mukuro. Botan saw his devotion as clearly as she saw that the sky was blue. Summoning up courage, Botan opened up the door, smiling.

"Oh, Hiei." The two demons turned around. Garan's eyes widened while Hiei paled. "You've got to tell her."

Botan knelt down next to him. Garan stammered.

"Um, B-B-Botan—"

"What you have is beautiful, Hiei. You can't torture yourself like this." Her delicate hands skimmed over his shoulder. "Mukuro is a lucky woman to have your affections, and there is no doubt in my mind that she'll—"

"Mukuro?"

Hiei's voice was hoarse. Botan nodded.

"Yes. She's the demon you wish to mate with, and I'm so happy for you—"

"Shut up, you _idiot_."

Icy vibrations made Botan withdraw her hand.

"Please, I'm sorry. I wasn't spying... but... if this is as dangerous as Garan says it is... than _please_, Hiei... just... tell her. If your soul chose her, than you must be meant for each other—"

"You stupid... idiotic..." Hiei shoved her away. "Stop talking. _Now_."

Hatred slipped back into his voice. Botan edged away, not wanting to admit how much it _hurt_. The old tone hurt, but the pain had started when Botan realized that Hiei and Mukuro were going to be mates. It would mean that Hiei would have a life outside of being an Ambassador. But that was good. He would be _happy_, and that's what mattered the most.

"S-Sorry." Garan tried to speak as Botan allowed tears to fall down. "I... I didn't mean to offend you—"

In a furious whirl, Hiei grabbed Botan's wrists tightly. His eyes burned brightly just before he pressed his lips against hers in a brutal kiss. Botan stiffened, too many thoughts and doubts shouting at her. He released her, trembling as he did so.

"It's always been you. Nobody else."

He turned away, vanishing into the darkness because of his speed. Botan hiccuped, hiding her face from Garan. She stuttered, hating herself more and more.

"Oh God... I-I-I'm such a f-fool."

Garan sighed.

"We all are, Ambassador."

IV

Maika went to Garan's quarters. The door was open, but it was dark inside. He hadn't used it in a long time, seeing as how he had to protect Botan all day and night. The heiress smiled when she saw how sparse it was. Simple. She liked that.

He had weapons and many books. The bed was made, not a sheet out of place. Maika ran her hands over the cool material. A glint of metal caught her eye, and she turned to see the armor. Her armor that she had taken such time and care to make. She remembered how her father had written to her, speaking of a Guard that was worthy of God Himself.

Oh, Maika had searched for the _finest _of alloys and jewels. As she worked, she imagined the demon she was making it for. A demon full of honor and devotion to her father.

She had crafted the armor with respect and... love. Could it be possible that she was in love with Garan before she had even _seen_ him?

Turning away, Maika moved to Garan's clothing. She picked up one of his shirts, embracing it. Would they mate? She hoped so. She hadn't ever wanted anything so much in her life. Maika was not the type to value trivial material goods, and the quest for money was just as boring.

Love, it seemed, was what she had been after. It consumed her. She took off her shirt and slipped his on, giggling at how big it was. Maika shimmed her pants down her legs and twirled around in the shirt. She felt like a child again.

Chuckling, she realized that he must look like one too.

A discreet cough made the blacksmith whirl around, eyes fiery and embarrassed. Garan smiled, his eyebrows raised as Maika stammered, struggling not to blush.

"G-Garan, I... I was just... I wanted to see if you were home, and I—" He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Judging by how long he held her, something must have happened. "Is... is everything okay, Garan?"

He never answered her question. Instead, he pulled back and kissed her. It started as a chaste kiss, but they were soon tangled in each other. She untied his shirt as he was unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. He shuddered when her hand ran down his bare chest.

"Maika..."

Pulling back, the blacksmith smiled, panting.

"That's my name, Garan."

He laughed, and it was the greatest, most beautiful sound she had ever elicited out of another being.

"Are you sure?"

"You're driving me crazy." She stood on the bed, and then on the tips of her toes so that she was almost at his height. "Garan, Guard of Enki, I believe that I have chosen you as my mate. If you do not comply or find me to be too hideous for your liking, than I shall leave."

She kissed his nose. Garan shook his head, playing along.

"My Princess, I too have chosen you as my mate. I am merely suggesting that you consider your royal blood."

Maika wrinkled her nose.

"Hm. Okay. I've considered it." She kissed him, almost falling over trying to reach his lips. His big hands caught her, lifting her up. She smiled as she licked his lips. His fingers slipped higher, and she mewled, throwing her head back. "Garan... _please_..."

The Guard let out a shaky breath as he lowered her to his bed. She was flushed, and the buttons had come undone, exposing her body to him.

He pulled her up so that she was straddling him. His teeth grazed the side of her neck, drawing out a moan from the heiress in his arms. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and plunged his teeth deep into her skin, drawing blood.

V

"... and I was thinking... Botan, Botan, are you listening?"

Koenma peered at the Ambassador curiously. She blinked.

"Yes, yes, sorry, sir. Go on."

"Well, I was mulling over what you said, and I think that it's best if you were to live on the border of Demon and Spirit World so... I built you a house!"

They cleared the hill and down in the valley was a cozy, stone cottage. Smoke was coming out of the chimney, and it was the cutest house Botan had ever seen.

"It's so... Thank you so much, Koenma!"

She hugged him, trying not to cry.

"You're welcome. Come on, I'll give you a tour!" The Prince of Hell ran down the hill with excitement, his voice echoing in the valley. Botan looked back over her shoulder in the direction of Enki's castle. She smelled smoke in the breeze, and her heart twisted painfully. "Are you coming?"

Far away, back in the castle, Maika and Garan became mates, showing their love spiritually and physically.

Far away, Enki woke his mate to tell her about Maika and Garan.

Far away, Hiei sat alone in the dark, loathing himself for making such a beautiful spirit cry.

Far away, a man, a wonderful man was in love with Botan. The Ambassador turned and slowly walked down the hill.

VI

A/N: Did you like it? Too much angst? Too mushy? Was everyone in character? Are you sick of Garan and Maika? Are you sick of Hiei and Botan? Don't be afraid to tell me! Read and Review!

-mia


	11. Transition of Power

Brink of our Time : Transition of Power

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I really wanted to, but school work is dragging me down. Ugh. Oh, and there is no "other man" that loves Botan, it's just Hiei. Sorry about the confusion. Read and Review!

I

Yusuke Urameshi sat in Kurama's kitchen, sipping hot tea. The kitsune smiled, refilling his cup.

"How's Keiko?"

"Good, real good. Pregnant again."

"That's fantastic, Yusuke. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." The ex-detective sighed. "If you don't mind, could we cut to the chase? Cut the crap and give it to me straight, Kurama. I can take it."

Kurama sighed. Yusuke had gotten older, but he was still crass as ever.

"Have you kept in touch with Hiei, Botan, or Koenma?"

"No... well, Botan calls a lot. Koenma checks in every once and a while. Why?"

"Botan is the Ambassador of Spirit World, while Hiei is the one for Demon World. So far, there have been many murders, even an attempt on Botan's life." Kurama exhaled slowly. "I haven't spoken to Hiei recently... same with Botan. I... fear for them. Botan is too innocent and Hiei isn't the type of person to be savvy in politics."

Astonished silence roared in their ears. Yusuke sipped his tea as Kurama bowed his head with sorrow. Suddenly, the front door slammed open.

"Kurama! Kurama, where are you?"

The kitsune stood up sharply.

"Hiei?"

Rounding the corner the was the one and only Hiei Jaganshi. His face was pallid and he shook. His red eyes landed on Raizen's son. He bit his lip.

"Hello."

Yusuke regained his composure.

"Long time, no see."

Hiei nodded, but quickly turned to Kurama. He let out a shaky exhale, running his tongue nervously over his lips.

"Kurama... I've made a mess of things." Yusuke took Hiei's glare and lowered voice as his cue to leave. He slipped out with a silent wave to the fox. Hiei continued. "She... I... I..."

"Sh." Kurama sat Hiei down. "Take it slowly. You've got all the time you'll ever need."

Nodding, Hiei fathered himself. His fists kept on clenching and relaxing.

"Botan knows of my... instinctual desire to mate with her."

Reality slammed into Kurama like a brick slam's into one's face. He was breathless. He had stood by his friend for years, keeping his secret. Kurama would provide Hiei with companionship, someone to talk to. He helped keep Hiei from falling into madness.

Judging by his current state, however, Hiei was teetering over the sea of insanity.

"Oh. Oh... uh..." Kurama deflated. "I admit, this is not the most desirable situation, but I think we should keep calm."

"We? _We_ didn't have a mate selected for us five years ago. I did. I did and she knows..."

Kurama folded his hands on his lap.

"How did this happen?"

II

Garan woke to the sensation of someone snuggling into his chest. He cracked open a dark eye to see Maika's blonde hair tickling his nose. Facts slowly began to rise to the surface of his brain, the first one was the fact that he was naked. They were both naked, actually. The Guard flushed when Maika mumbled his name softly, smiling against his skin.

Staring at the mark on the side of her neck, Garan's breath hitched. The sudden change of pace caused Maika's eyes to flutter open. He felt her face get warmer, her hands reaching up and resting on his stomach. She let out a shaky breath and kissed his chest lightly, causing Garan to shiver.

"I'm naked."

Her voice was so dead-pan, so matter-of-fact that Garan chuckled as Maika separated, using the sheets to cover herself. He smiled, sitting up.

"Me too. I guess that makes us even."

The heiress rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Her eyes traveled to the mark on the side of his neck. He looked away, unable to witness her reaction. He heard her move, then felt soft lips graze over the mark. Garan's eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan escaping his lips. He felt Maika grin victoriously. "Ah, what do we have here?"

Clawed hands grabbed her waist, pulling her close and onto his lap.

"Keep it up... and I... I..."

Laughing softly, Maika touched his face, making him look at her.

"You'll what?" She kissed him, losing herself as he greedily accepted her advances. He trembled and let go of her waist. "Garan, you're so... cute."

He blinked.

"What? _Cute_? How?"

Maika laughed, sitting in his lap nonchalantly, as if she were teaching him basic math.

"Well, you're a big Guard and can fight. Hell, you're the _best_ Guard... and here you are, blushing and stuttering. I... I think it's very cute."

Garan rolled his eyes, bringing up his hand to brush over her cheek.

"You're a bit red yourself."

Before Maika could retort, there was a loud knock on the door. Mukuro's voice seeped through.

"Garan? Garan, open up!" The heiress quickly removed herself from her mate, throwing on his shirt while Garan pulled pants on, stumbling to his doorway. Mukuro walked in without waiting for an invitation. "Hiei's gone. He left this morning." All the oxygen rushed out of his lungs. Mukuro raised her eyebrows. "Do you know something about this?"

"I do. I was... last night, something happened."

Mukuro crossed her arms.

"And...? Garan, this is serious, I need to know where the Ambassador of Demon World is!"

Tense silence fell over them. Garan bit his lip.

"It's... it's a bit personal, ma'am. I'm not sure if Hiei would like me to break confidence—"

"Garan, I've known Hiei for longer than you. Hiei and I hide _nothing _from each other. If this is personal to Hiei, than I already know about it. You won't be telling me anything new." When he still hesitated, Mukuro gently touched his hand. "Just tell me, Garan."

Sighing, the Guard wrung his hands.

"Last night, I thought Botan went missing, but she had just fallen asleep on Hiei's balcony. I affirmed this, and Hiei said that he was letting her use his bed while he slept on a couch in a separate room. And... and he... he accidently told me about his attraction to Ambassador Botan... and she overheard, but all the wrong parts. She thought he was talking about you... and she wouldn't stop, so he... he... she was informed that it was her."

Mukuro's blood left her face.

"Kami. Botan just moved out in the early hours of the morning. She's now living on the boarder of Demon World and Spirit World." When they heard a gasp, the two demons turned to see the oddly dressed heiress. Mukuro's eye drank in her lack of clothing and messy hair. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Not at all."

Though it was a lie, Mukuro appreciated it.

"Good." Mukuro ran her hand through her hair anxiously. "I'll get Hiei. Here's the location of Botan's new house." Mukuro handed Garan a map. "Find her. The separation of the two Ambassadors is not going to look good. Oh, and King Enki would like to speak to you, Maika."

III

Days passed. Botan felt herself becoming more and more reclusive, often talking to herself as she cooked and cleaned. Rather than think about what had taken place in Hiei's chambers, she chose to lose herself in her work.

Treaties and laws poured from the Ambassador's mind. She read complaints by both sides and she listened to music. Still, when all the work was done and all the chores were finished, memories of his lips came to the surface of her mind.

"Ugh. This is ridiculous."

She was talking to herself again as she began to boil water for some after-dinner tea. Botan sighed, pulling the sash of her robe tighter.

"It makes no sense. He's hated me. He... he..."

He _loved_ her. She had seen it when she saw his soul. At the time, she didn't know who the emotion was directed at... but it was there none the less. Botan moped around the kitchen, turning off the lights when she heard a knock at the door.

Botan hesitated before moving to the door. She opened it, gasping when she saw Garan.

"Garan... this is a surprise. Come on in."

The Guard lumbered in, his head brushing the ceiling. He shuffled to a corner, his dark eyes tired.

"I'm sorry that I didn't write before coming, but..."

He swayed on his feet. Botan frowned.

"How long have you been traveling?"

"Three days. I... I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't eaten in—"

"Kami, come here." Botan pulled him into the kitchen, opening up her refrigerator. She pulled out soup, bread, cheese, and meat. She sliced the meat, threw the soup on the stove and began making him a sandwich. "Didn't you know how far it was?"

Garan flushed as she pushed the sandwich toward him. He took a bite.

"Thank you. Well, I ran into some bad weather."

Waving off his gratitude, Botan poured some ice water and fed her guest.

"So why are you here? Did something happen?"

"No. Well... not yet." Awkward silence stretched between them. Botan turned off the soup and poured it for him. "Running away isn't going to help. We need you two together, for the sake of both our Worlds."

The former ferry girl sighed, tears welling in her eyes.

"I... I can't face him. I was such an idiot. I should have... apologized or something."

Cleaning his hands in a basin that the Ambassador had put out, he locked eyes with the spirit.

"Past events can not be erased, but using our knowledge, we can make a better future."

Botan smiled, tears spilling from her eyes.

"That was beautiful, Garan, where did you...?"

"You said it during your speech when Koenma announced that you were the Ambassador of Spirit World."

IV

Aiden Kelly smiled.

He had an assortment of herbs and mushrooms in his kitchen. He cut them, diced them, ground them... perfect. The Reverend measured and mixed, whistling happily.

Power was unstable. Especially with the demons. Before Enki came to be King, there were clans whose leaders were the strongest in the pack.

Chaos. Aiden closed his eyes. It's only natural for those powers to shift.

V

Kurama smiled weakly when Hiei finished. Botan... always wanting to help. The fox sighed, relaxing into his chair.

"So, Hiei, what are you going to do?"

"He's coming with me." Mukuro appeared in the room, her arms crossed. "Hiei, it's unfortunate, but politics override our personal lives." She waved him towards her. "Come on."

The fire demon tensed.

"No, no I can't. I can't be around her—"

"Yes you can." Mukuro blinked, as if bored. "It was going to happen eventually."

Growling, the Ambassador of Demon World clenched his fists.

"Don't blow this off as nothing! I... I can't face her again. To her, I'm _disgusting._"

Mukuro crossed her arms.

"This drama is useless. So she knows that you want to mate with her. The two of you can either act on it, or sweep it under the carpet and go back to the way things were." The demon picked at her nails with a knife. "Besides, how do you know that she doesn't return your feelings?"

Silence surfaced again. Hiei shifted uncomfortably. He recalled the touch of her hand, the warmth of her smile. Botan really did love everyone. She loved Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama... she even _loved_ him. Until he kissed her. In that kiss, Hiei Jaganshi had shattered years of a strange companionship. One not best described in words.

Before that kiss, Hiei could be as close to her as he wanted. Now... he couldn't _look_ at her without loathing himself for doing so.

"Finding a mate isn't some petty occurrence." Mukuro poured herself a cup of tea. "The way I see it... the two of you are meant to be. I mean... you couldn't have been the only one who's been in pain." Mukuro closed her eye. "I'm sure if you took a look into her mind, you'd see that the last five years have not been such a walk in the park for her either."

VI

Enki watched his daughter busy herself for the three days that her mate as gone. He smiled when she began using the old welding equipment to mend a Guard's armor. She began crafting again, creating equipment and jewelry.

"Daughter..."

He sat next to her. She wiped her brow, cooling the hot poker.

"Yes, father?"

She had such life... something that he would run out of before she followed.

"I... I want to congratulate you on mating with Garan." They sat on her work bench in the dim candlelight. Enki's eyes were dark, brooding. "Now that you have a mate, Maika, I can give you this."

Maika stiffened when he unveiled a slender box. He opened it, revealing a gold and silver crown.

"F-Father... I can not a-accept—"

"You can and you will, Maika." Her hands, calloused yet slender, lifted the crown out of its container. "The time will come when your mother and I will pass on... and our people will need guidance."

Dark eyes closed.

"I can not lead—"

"Maika, I have loved and raised you... I know you and I know that you will lead as good, if not better, than me." He smiled. "Besides, this will not happen tomorrow." Enki's eyes twinkled merrily. "I've still got quite a lot of life in me. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

His words swirled in the air long after he left. Maika placed the crown back in its place. It was far too heavy for her young, inexperienced hands.

VII

Garan and Botan trekked over the hills swiftly. For two straight days, they journeyed with no rest. On the third day, just before dawn, Botan fell. The Royal Guard shook her.

"Botan? Botan?"

"Mm... I'm awake, I'm awake."

Pink eyes fluttered open. Garan shook his head.

"You won't be for long. Come on, I'll carry you." She mumbled as he moved her so that she was on his back, his hands holding her legs in place around his waist. "Go to sleep, Ambassador."

"No." She exhaled loudly moving a bit. "There's a... bite on your neck. Did you get in a fight?"

Laughter bubbled up from the Guard's throat. He felt Botan's embarrassment and confusion.

"No, no, that's a claiming mark. Maika and I are mates."

He could hear her smile in her sleepy voice.

"Congratulations, Garan." They walked. Time passed. Botan kept her eyes open. She saw a light in the distance. With a soft exhale, she propped herself up. "What's that?"

"A village. The one where you went to the funeral." More silence . Garan felt her squeeze him as they got closer to the village. Closer to the castle. Closer to Hiei. "Are you scared?"

The Ambassador of Spirit World frowned.

"Scared?" She leaned on his shoulder. "Maybe a little. What frightens me is the thought of what will happen if I don't... you know..."

Garan smiled softly. He did not know Botan for as long as Hiei had... but he saw that she was a very loving person. Almost too loving. She would spend so much time loving and caring for others that she forgot about herself. She forgot about what she wanted. What she needed.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course." She slid down from his back so that her feet touched the ground. "I love him like I love... everyone else."

Fire glowed. Soft fire, fire from countless candles. Garan squinted.

"Don't mate with him out of pity. If you do decide to go through with it, make sure that _you_ want to, okay?"

"Okay." She narrowed her eyes, only to gasp. The light was in fact from candles. Millions of candles. They surrounded a statue, a newly erected statue in an off white marble. "Oh... oh, Kami."

It stood facing the north, towards Spirit World. It was tall, elegant. It was _her_. It was a statue of _Botan_. Garan and the former ferry girl were speechless, warmed by the fire. As they approached the statue, they noticed that Botan's eyes were made of opals.

Her statue had its hand raised, as if to ward off some unseen force. Botan turned away. Garan followed, and they continued their way to Enki's castle.

VIII

Maika was carving into metal when her father opened the shop door, holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey, Maika, take a break for a minute. Your mother and I are going to have lunch. Would you like to join us?"

She smiled.

"I'll be right there. I'm just going to finish this up, I promise I won't take twenty minutes."

Enki nodded, grinning.

"Right. I'll pour you a glass then."

IX

A/N: Well, I hope that you like this chapter. Do you guys want more? Do you guys want macaroni and cheese? Please review! Tell me how you guys have been! I've missed you guys so much!

-mia


	12. The New Queen

Brink of our Time : The New Queen

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this tale. I already know that you are going to hate me for ending it where I do, but until them... oh well. Oh, in good news, I entered a script-writing and play writing competition at Drexel for money, and my one act play called The Elephant Walk won third place! I get 1,000 dollars for 4 years! Hooray! Read and Review!

I

Hiei Jaganshi sat on a rock, wiping sweat from his forehead. He ran his tongue over his dry lips, taking his canteen from his hip. Mukuro tossed her hair back, kicking at a pebble as she sat beside her friend. He rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the never-ending horizon. Mukuro took a swig from his canteen, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist.

"Scared?"

Red eyes narrowed, his fists clenching.

"I don't _do_ scared."

"Yeah, right." Her eye crinkled at the side as it slid over to him. "So, are you?"

The fire demon rubbed his temples, stretching his legs out into the sand.

"A little." He stood, memories returning. Warm lips, tender hands, and a loving smile. So beautiful... the only woman he would ever love. Since the first time he touched her, every meal had no taste except when he ate with her. No drink would quench his thirst. Even in his sleep she plagued him like a disease. She would come to him, moaning his name until he woke up, aroused and alone. Years of madness. Years of suppressed hormones... urges... and love. It was dangerous and new now that she was aware. "Did you mean what you said?"

Nodding, Mukuro licked her lips.

"Every word." They cleared the hill, Enki's castle looming over them. "Enki will be pleased to see the two of you together again. There is much work to be done."

Hiei pushed forward, his usual frown set on his face.

"Did I miss anything important?"

"No." Mukuro answered plainly, then smiled. "Well, Garan and Maika mated."

The fire demon snorted, amused when they reached the door. Hiei's hand closed over the handle, about to pull it open when he heard a weak, tired voice.

"Hiei?"

He turned to see Botan's lazy smile, her eyelids drooping low as she stifled a yawn. Her lips twitched nervously, her hands shaking. He should have just left her alone, left her trembling and just ignore her, for both of their sakes. But... her eyes... they could make him do anything.

Walking up to her, he had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her cheek with concern.

"You're tired."

Pink lips pulled themselves into a smile.

"I didn't want to be late."

Mukuro stopped them both before they did something worth regretting.

"Spirit soldiers are gathering at the far reaches of northern Demon World. Violence has broken out on both sides every once and a while. It's finally happened... war is coming, and Enki does not want to fight one. Can you help us find peace before one side decides to kill the other?"

Botan never answered. She pushed open the door and ran up the stairs, Garan, Hiei, and Mukuro following her.

II

Metal was twisted and molded under expert hands. Maika set the thick bracelet down. Garan's bracelet. The blacksmith sat down, staring at the box on the far shelf. A box that held the promise of responsibility and royalty. It was something she wasn't sure about. What would she do? What would Garan do?

She sat against the wall, taking deep breaths. She just missed Garan, that was it. Funny, they haven't been mated for two days and already he was her greatest weakness. He was the first person she had seen since she left the castle. Training and growing up around Guards and soldiers made her _think_ that she was prepared for anything and everything, even living in solitude for the rest of her life.

At first it was new, being alone, but Maika grew to love and accept it. She was serving her father and Demon World, and on top of that she had her music and books to keep her company. For years upon years she grew to understand the needs of metal and stone... not ever feeling the need to have another with her... until he came.

Ghostly sensations ensnared her as she recalled the night when they lost themselves, allowing themselves happiness. Lust, desire, and perhaps love had made them drunk. A small part of her worried that it was all a dream, that when he returned with Ambassador Botan that he would forget what they shared.

She almost laughed at her insecurity. Maika placed the bracelet in wold water and removed her bandana. It was time to take a break and have lunch with her parents.

Maika walked up from the shop and into the main corridors. She smiled at the passing Guards and held a few short conversations. Tucking her blonde hair behind her ears, she drifted up to her father's quarters.

"Dad, Mom, sorry I'm late I was just—"

A cold breath sighed across Maika's face. The opening room was empty. Maika slowly stepped into the room. Everything was still. Too still.

The door creaked open to the dining room. She saw her wineglass, full, waiting for her. Then her eyes traveled down.

Her blood pumped loudly in her ears, and she didn't know that she had been screaming until the Guards came running.

III

Seeing Hiei again was confusing and yet relieving. Botan ran up the stairs, red in the face from nerves and the pair of eyes on her back. Mukuro took two steps at a time to catch up to the blue haired Ambassador.

"Last door on the right."

"Okay."

The four of them ran down the hall, stopping at the door, turning towards Garan expectantly. He blinked, then remembered protocol. Nodding, he took a deep breath and opened the door, bowing his head to King Enki respectively.

"Sire, Ambassador Hiei and Botan have returned—"

"G-Garan?"

Upon hearing a voice that was _not_ Enki's, Garan looked up, wide eyed, letting the doors fall open. Enki was not in his throne. He wasn't wearing his crown or dressed in his robes. Enki wasn't there at all.

Maika sniffed, her eyes red from days of crying. She was dressed in file silk robes, and on her head was a golden crown similar to her father's. She stared at her mate, sobbing as she sat in her father's throne, Royal Guards on either side.

Botan fell to her knees, pale.

"No... no..."

The ruler of Demon World turned away, hiding her face in her hands. Hiei and Mukuro were speechless, not knowing if they were correct in assuming the worst. Garan tan to his mate, his hand brushing over her shoulder. She looked at him, her face twisted and shiny with tears. All it took was a hiccup and Garan pulled her close. She snarled, clawing at him, but he didn't let her go.

All of them watched as Maika slowly gave up, collapsing into her mate's arms. Botan saw Maika's eyes, full of misery and a useless hatred that she couldn't properly place. The Ambassador of Spirit World bowed her head, trying to cry... but found that her tears had run dry.

IV

"Poison." Hiei dumped the remains of the wine down the drain. Mukuro and Botan were silent as the Ambassador of Demon World cast his gaze on the bodies of Enki and his mate. Their faces were contorted in an eternal struggle for oxygen. "He left everything to her, including his throne." He turned away, unable to took at them any longer. "Kami."

Mukuro, though unnerved, had her hand on the door.

"She needs to be consulted on how to run a World. I think I'll talk to her... she needs guidance, especially now that she has no mother or father."

Once the demon left, Botan lifted her eyes to meet those crimson orbs that filled her with such turbulent emotions. She nodded toward the door, not wanting to see Enki. He had been so hospitable... so loving and friendly. He knew the risks and yet still had the optimism to hope for an understanding... and it murdered him.

When the door closed behind them, Hiei cleared his throat.

"I'm sorr—"

"Don't." Botan took a deep breath, her gaze unyielding. "This isn't the time." He flinched, and Botan backtracked. "I didn't mean... it's just that... dammit." She sighed, her head falling forward and her blue hair cascading around her face. "If I hadn't left... if I hadn't woken up and tried to..." Her face twisted into ugly misery, and Hiei saw something so frightfully familiar that it made him sick to his stomach. "He would still be _alive_ and it's my faul—"

Calloused fingers pressed against her lips. Hiei's eyes were bright, terrified and shimmering. He shook his head, the blood draining from his face.

"Please, don't..." He shook his head, his jaw clenched tightly. "Don't blame yourself, _please_." His voice cracked, hoarse and exhausted. Her eyes, wide and astonished, stared. "He would have died... another way perhaps... and though our presence may have delayed it, if this was fate, don't you _dare_ blame it on yourself!"

He drew his hand back, his eyes breaking away from hers. He was shaking from head to toe, his eyes burning. He turned his back to her, and she saw his hands raise themselves, wiping at his eyes. He sighed.

"Hiei... are you—?"

She stopped, not sure how to finish the sentence. He didn't respond for several minutes.

"If you start losing hope... then... what will the rest of us have?"

He turned back to face her, silently begging her to smile. To say something... anything uplifting. His eyes were bloodshot. Botan gasped and felt tears growing behind her eyes. Her lips curled in an imitation of what a smile should be, but her "smile" was empty.

"All I ever wanted to do was make people happy. If I could make one person happy, then through them, _I _could be happy as well. It took me centuries to make the recently deceased happy, Hiei. _Centuries._" She licked her lips nervously. "Koenma is afraid to talk to me because I ask too many questions about what he's _really_ doing. I can't remember the last time I saw _anyone_ from the Rekai Tentei. But that was okay because I wanted to _help_, to make somebody, somewhere, smile. Now my best friend can't even _look_ at me. I haven't met Yusuke's son. And... now I've lost my one friend here because of my own stupidity." She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. "I didn't know it was going to be like this."

Gentle fingers brushed her arm. She opened her eyes to see Hiei glaring at her, his fingers grasping her shirt.

"You never lost me. You will _never_ lose me."

Botan's shoulders slackened, and she found herself smiling.

"Hiei, I'm sorr—"

"Don't." He smirked but without any bite, only kindness. "There's no need."

V

Maika didn't remember crying or clutching her father's body. She didn't remember being pried off of him and dragged away. She didn't remember screaming at the Guards to let her go, and she certainly didn't remember breaking one of their noses and scratching another's face. Maika remembered none of that.

What she did recall was being carried to her room by someone. A soft voice soothing her as they dressed her in royal robes and placed the crown on her head. It slid, the metal cold against her forehead. It was slim, not even close to rising above her hairline.

She remembered sitting in her father's throne, eating but not tasting. She remembered the sun rising and setting, and she remembered the doors opening and revealing not some faceless Guard or maid... but _Garan_.

Then it blurred together between all the tears and frantic heaves for air. She now sat in cold water. Maika blinked, slowly seeing more. Her bathroom. She was in the tub. She raised her one knee out of the water, than an arm. That was when Garan opened the door, still fully dressed.

"Hi."

The big Guard jumped at her voice. He knelt next to the tub.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope." She looked up at him, raising her arms. "Either lift me up or come in."

Garan's lips twitched and he didn't remove his clothes. He lifted a leg, stepping into the bath.

"Kami, it's cold!" He turned the dial, hot water pouring in. Maika stared at him, her expression unreadable. "What can I do for you? I'll do _anything_... just... tell me what to do."

His mate got on her knees, leaning against his soaked shirt and chest. Her body, so small compared to his, was warm. Alive. She breathed for awhile, and he listened. Then she drew circles in his side. He did the same, his claw scraping the skin on her lower back. Some water sloshed over the sides, spilling onto the floor.

"Did you miss me?"

Garan squeezed her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Every minute."

He felt her lips graze the small part of his chest that was exposed with a tender kiss.

"Yeah... me too." She kept her eyes open but saw nothing. "Just hours after you left, my dad came to me and gave me the crown, asking me to lead our people after he passed on. Then, a few minutes later... he was dead." Her hands squeezed her shirt. "He could have handled himself in _any_ fight... I bet he would have torn them to _pieces_... but... those _cowards_—!"

Garan felt her sharp teeth hiss against his skin in rage and he grasped her arms tightly, trying to keep her still.

"Maika, we'll find who's responsible and—"

"I'll kill them." Her voice, so cold and distant, it scared the Royal Guard. "I'll look into their eyes and they'll _wish_ they never did this. They'll pray to go to Hell after I'm through with them." Her dark eyes narrowed, her whole body trembling, the water suddenly ice cold. "I'll kill them _all_."

VI

Hiei Jaganshi wasn't sure who he expected when he heard a knock on his door at three in the morning, but it wasn't Botan. She was dressed in a modest nightgown, her hair down. She smelled fresh and faintly of soap. The fire demon didn't let the surprise cross his face as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"I just wanted to say..." She looked away, her hands shaking, then returned her eyes to his. "When I thought your instincts had chosen Mukuro, I was... I _hurt_." She laughed nervously, twisting her blue hair around her finger. "I was happy that _you_ were going to be happy, but I didn't want you to leave. I liked our weird friendship and the odd tension we had whenever we were alone together." She sighed, looking away. "I'm selfish. I didn't want her to have you because then I would be alone. No one would be there when I lost faith in myself." Her pink eyes flickered over his face, her smile vanishing. "Kami, I"ve messed up, haven't I—?"

No more words were exchanged as Hiei raised himself up and kissed her. He felt her jump, but slowly return the action. He felt a wave of heat overtake him, and his hands reached up as she leaned down to entangle themselves in her hair. She moaned, and her hands were shaking as they settled on his shoulders.

Titling his head, Hiei nibbled on her lower lip, smirking when she gasped. His tongue danced with hers, and he lost track of time. They could have been making out in his doorway for a few seconds or a few hours, and he still didn't know as they parted for air.

Crimson met pink as they panted, both red in the face, neither one of them knowing whether to be happy or hate themselves.

VII

A/N: It's a bit short, but a lot of monologues. Well, did you like the kiss? Is Maika still okay (well, besides the whole killing thing?) What about Garan? Was Hiei OOC? I hope you all enjoyed it, but if you didn't, leave a review. If you want to hang me from my ankles above a shark pit, tell me about the type of rope you would use in a review! Read and Review!

-mia


	13. The Summoning

Brink of our Time : The Summoning

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, keep on leaving them. Sorry that I've haven't been updating that often, school work really is difficult. Anyway, here is the new chapter, don't be afraid to be honest with me! Read and Review!

I

One would be a fool to try and read Hiei's emotions through his facial expressions. Botan had tried for three minutes the first time she had met him, and she promptly understood to never try it again. Hiei Jaganshi only had one expression that was unmistakable, and that was when he was intent on killing someone.

However, his kisses said _everything_. He was soft and unsure, slowly gaining confidence until he actually smirked. Every action he took was precise, delicate, and dark.

In one kiss, Botan was told of how long he had wished for this moment. How long he had loved her from the distance, watched over her, and fought his own instinctual desires. In every intake of breath and trembling touch he overwhelmed her with five years of pain, devotion, and want. In the back of her hazy mind, she wondered if she was just as easy to read.

"You're scared." He sighed and hunched slightly. "Go back to bed. Don't try and force yourself into something you don't want. Not for me, not for _anybody._"

Botan grabbed his wrist before he could fade back into his room.

"I'm not afraid."

She stood up straight, but cut herself off with a mighty yawn. Hiei's gaze softened slightly as he frowned, his shoulders raising.

"Don't tell me, you haven't slept, have you?"

"Oops, my bad."

Giving him a sleepy grin, Botan blinked as Hiei waved her inside, shaking his head.

"Well, it's too late now." He shuffled into his kitchen, filling the kettle. His back was to her, the woman he desired, and he grit his teeth. "Why did you do that?" Gazing over his shoulder, he shook with repressed urges and angry confusion. "Why did you kiss me?"

Botan forced herself not to look away from his burning eyes.

"I wanted to, Hiei." She slowly walked towards him, not flinching away when he growled and had to grasp his own arm from reaching out to her. "You've waited so long... why didn't you say anything? I could have done something—"

Hiei let loose a snarl that made Botan stop talking.

"_No._ I know what you would have done." He shuddered, curling in on himself. "You would have been so nice... as always... it would have been too painful to be rejected..."

Trying to smile, Botan reached out and touched his cheek. His body stopped twitching.

"What makes you think I would have said no?"

Despite his clenched jaw muscles and ragged breathing, he let out a bitter laugh.

"Let's see... I would have told you that since the first time I _touched_ you I have been fighting back every second I'm with you not to ravish you right there." His coarse voice sent chills down Botan's spine and blood up to her face. "I would have told you that every _second_ I was with you was a mixture of Heaven and Hell... that I.... that I..." He took her hand into his, placing feather-soft kisses up her wrist and arm. "That I wanted to worship your body and soul." He kissed all the way up to her shoulder, his breath catching in her ear. "That I could barely control myself..." He was inches away from her neck. Her heart was racing and her breath was hitched. The tea kettle began to whistle. Crimson eyes blinked, and in a flash he was on the other side of the room. "Kami... I'm sorry."

Pink met red as Botan let out a long exhale, turning off the tea kettle and pouring two cups, slipping bags into them. She held out his cup, and he took it.

"D-Don't be." She looked at him from under her bangs, blushing. "I really do like you, Hiei." She smiled. "You're sweet." He snorted, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "You really are." She gazed into her tea. "I _do_ love you, Hiei."

The fire demon's shoulders relaxed, joyous and depressed to hear her confession.

"Maybe... but not enough to bind yourself to me, Botan."

"You don't know that." She put her teacup down. "If we... if we dated... would you wait for me?" A hopeful, loving smile glowed brightly, lighting up the entire room. "Would it be too much—?"

A clawed finger pressed against her lips. His expression, always unreadable, continued to mystify the former ferry girl. He removed his finger, kissing her softly. Botan's eyes fluttered shut, and he pulled back just for a moment.

"I can do that."

II

Garan sat on his bed. His mate sank into the sheets, her lips parted. He moved to pull her towards him, kissing her forehead. Maika mumbled into his chest.

"Why did this happen?" She sighed, tired. "I don't want to do this... how can I do this?"

Shifting, he heard himself respond.

"Not many leaders know exactly what to do in a moment of crisis. Your father didn't know, nor Mukuro. You'll find an action and take it, for better or for worse."

The dark had never been so comforting before. Maika would soon be cast into the light of politics... she would have to make speeches and decisions... but for now she was safe in the dark with her mate.

For now, she could breathe.

"Hiei and Botan are back, so that's good." Maika allowed herself to giggle. "Do you think they've mated yet?"

Garan grinned.

"I hope so."

Darkness embraced them. Warm skin tingled, and fresh tears spilled. Power in Demon World had shifted. Maika would rise as the new Queen... and she would lead. Spirit World loomed over them, casting an ominous shadow over the lands... but... Hiei and Botan let the sunlight in.

Holding the Queen of Demon World in his arms, Garan kissed her chastely. She smiled sadly.

"You'll always be with me, right?"

"Always."

III

Revered Aiden Kelly smiled as he dragged his staff through the dirt. He took a strand of blue hair and placed it in the center of his anthracite pentagram, laughing as he did so.

"The time has come boys." Demons began to growl with delight. The Revered closed his eyes, sinking his hands into the soil of the dungeons. "Get ready to do your worst."

IV

Botan seemed to flow more ethereally than usual. At breakfast she spoke softly, as if trying to keep everyone at ease. Maika even smiled a bit. As they ate, Botan got right down to business.

"Queen Maika, I've already drafted a treaty so that Spirit World will withdraw their presence from the northern border—"

"Will it make them _leave_?" Maika sighed, washing her hands. "Do they want to start a fight?"

Her voice was dangerously sharp. Hiei took a deep breath.

"This is not the time to be rash, your majesty—"

"Please don't call me that. Just... call me Maika."

Licking his lips, Hiei nodded and continued.

"Okay, but... it... it would be better if we didn't take action."

"So we just wait for them to strike at us?"

The Ambassador of Spirit World put down her morning tea.

"No... no, you will be ready, but think of how the Worlds will see it. If Spirit World attacks first, then Demon World will be unanimously declared innocent."

"And I should allow innocent lives to be taken in order to look good?"

Voices swelled and buzzed. Botan felt herself beginning to thin out. She swallowed water, her face warm and clammy. She reached out to refill her glass when he hand went _through_ the pitcher. Eerie silence whirred in her ears. She stared at her fading hand.

"Botan?" Hiei was deathly pale. "Kami—"

"Get me water. More water." She fell through the chair and backed up to into the sand. She began picking up sand and sinking her fingers into the dirt. "Someone is trying to summon me." Hot tears of concentration flowed freely from her eyes. "It's a... technique Koenma uses to capture evil spirits."

Garan had left to get the water. Maika and Hiei were by her side. The fire demon dug through the dirt to find her hand. At first he passed through her, but she closed her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"K-Koenma?" Maika trembled. "Is he doing this?"

"Maybe." Botan's eyes fluttered open. "Normally it doesn't take this long."

She doubled over in pain. Hiei gasped.

"Don't... please... stay." He whispered to her fiercely. "_Fight _it!"

"I'm _trying_!" Her entire body almost faded away completely. Her pink eyes were wide. "_You._" She was fading, faster and faster. Botan gasped, for once full of despair. "Hiei, I—"

Just as Garan came back with the water, Botan wheezed and vanished entirely. The dust fell back down to the ground. Maika was speechless and Hiei's hands flew to the sand as if he could pull her back out of the earth.

Just like that, she was gone.

V

Koenma took a swig of water as he sat down for his lunch. He was about to sink his teeth into a very tasty looking rice-ball when the door to his office creaked open. George poked his head inside, searching to see if Koenma was alone before he entered.

"What is it, George? You look terrible."

The ogre's eyes fell down to his hands.

"I haven't heard from Botan in three days."

He fell silent. Koenma waved his hand.

"She's probably working. Botan's a smart girl, she'll be fine."

"Yes, I know that, sir, but... I'm worried."

The Prince of Hell chewed thoughtfully. The clock ticked loudly in the background. George was about to leave when the doors slammed open.

Reverend Kelly was panting, tears running down his face.

"She's gone. They've taken her." His chest heaved. "The demons have kidnaped Botan."

VI

Death was familiar with the gruesome pain and torment of demise. Death had witnessed enough to drive one mad. Botan ached, not accustomed to being summoned against her will. She opened her pink eyes to see grotesque faces. Demon faces. Her hands were chained to the wall. Botan blew hair out of her face.

"Where is he? Where's Rev—"

Sharp claws slashed across her face. The Ambassador of Spirit World screamed, blood filling her eyes.

"Learn some manners, _bitch_." Their words sank in despite the agonized shrieks that echoed in the dungeons. Botan's chest heaved, her breaths loud and terrified. "Do not speak unless you are spoken to."

Hot, her blood was hot. Everything tasted bad. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to fight... but she _hurt_ too much. Everything was pain. Everything was _ugly_. Salty tears mixed in with the blood. Claws went to slash through her buttons when she spat in their faces.

"Bring him to me. _He's _the one who's making you do this!"

The group of demons laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Ambassador." She saw that one of them was holding a chain. "We _want_ this."

Cold metal flew towards her, cracking her shoulder.

VII

Mukuro was silent as the Ambassador of Demon World rampaged I his room, breaking anything and everything in his path. She had been able to lock him in his room before anyone could get hurt. However, this meant that Garan and Maika were outside doing God-knows-what and making who-knows-how-important decisions. Hiei was ripping apart various papers when Mukuro took a deep breath.

"_**Enough.**_" her voice was strong and full of authority. Hiei stopped, panting. His eyes were crazy, and not in the good way. "We've wasted precious time. Ambassador Botan needs our help... use your Jagan Eye, Hiei. Can't you help her with your Eye?"

His lips were dry, white, and cracked. His muscles slowly relaxed and he let his tongue dart out over his lips.

"I can't save her... all I could do is—"

The former leader smiled as Hiei's face shown with realization.

"See? You just needed to focus." Hiei trembled as Mukuro unlocked the door. "What do you need, my friend?"

"Help. We've got work to do."

They hurried down the halls. They opened the doors to the main halls to hear the roar and chants of troops. Maika's hands were raised, her eyes cold and dangerous. She was being dressed in her own armor.

"Action _will_ be taken! Ambassador Botan, a dear friend of Demon World, has been taken by her own people. Demon World does not forget or sacrifice friendships. We _will_ get her back whether Koenma likes it or not!"

Cheers rose up to the ceiling, echoing until the message was lost in the enthusiasm. Hiei felt something cold and wet uncurl in his stomach as Maika and Garan kissed. Mukuro sighed, her shoulders slackening.

Hiei Jaganshi walked up to the Queen, dropping to one knee.

"My Queen, I must implore—"

"Hiei, I've told you before that I do not rule you. Call me by my name."

"Maika... we can not go to war. We will _lose_ and Botan _will_ die." He bowed his head, his voice cracking. "Please."

Soft, gentle hands moved Hiei's head so that it was raised. Maika's face was light as she kissed the bandana that covered his forehead.

"I will not start a war, Hiei. I'm going to the North to retrieve Ambassador Botan." She smiled, but her teeth shone like a wolf's. "Though, I can not guarantee that if they strike us that we will not retaliate."

"Give me time, I can find her."

The Queen mounted her horse as Garan led the forces out of the castle and towards the North.

"When you've found her, tell me. If we can not get her together... well I'm sure you'll get our Botan back."

She galloped away, her crown shimmering in the hot sun. Hiei and Mukuro watched as a daughter became a woman and a woman became a Queen. Enki was a happy demon in life and did not enjoy conflict. Maika was... Maika. She did not lead her World towards war, but she did not lead it towards a treaty. Sometimes... one just has to _act_.

Mukuro brushed her hair back, feeling older.

"Kids these days..." She shook her head. "Kami, I'm getting too old for this."

Hiei might have laughed, but he was already searching for Botan, his Jagan Eye glowing mysteriously.

VIII

A/N: Eh. Did you like this? Or not? Sorry it's been taking so long to update. College drama... God... CAN'T I JUST GET AN EDUCATION WITHOUT HAVING TO PAY UNHOLY AMOUNTS OF MONEY? *sighs* sorry. I'm just... not rich, hahaha. Well, if you have any critiques or comments, please leave them. Read and Review!

-mia


	14. See

Brink of our Time : See

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love them all. This will be the _**last chapter**_. I worked very hard on this, and I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review!

I

The first time HIei had delved into Botan's mind, he only had to wait a few seconds to be noticed. She appeared before him, wide-eyed and silent, waiting for him to give her a clue as to why he was in her mind.

Hiei slammed heavy doors shut behind him. Darkness took his body into its capable hands. He untied his bandana and closed his eyes. His Jagan Eye glowed, and he faded away into his inner consciousness as he found Botan's mind...

_White light made him squint. It pulsed, then dimmed so he could open his eyes. The fire demon saw her... she was sitting in the center of a room... a room with a soft, imperial carpet with satin walls. She was dressed in loose, white clothing._

"_Botan?" She didn't move. Her head tilted downward, her lips moving but no words leaving her mouth. Hiei dropped to his knees. "Botan?" He touched the side of her face. "Botan, look at me."_

_Pink eyes darted back and forth. Hiei lifted her chin, forcing her to see him._

"_O-Oh, Hiei..." Dark bruises sprang up on her skin, deep gashes and scratches opening and staining her clothes red with blood. "It's K-Kelly... he's... he's the one who s-summoned me."_

_Hot, sticky blood poured out of her. Crimson eyes anxiously shifted to the spreading wounds on her body._

"_Kami, Botan—" Something moved behind him. Something __**big**__. "What is—?"_

_Trembling, broken hands held his face still._

"_Don't." Her lower lip was cut, badly. "Don't look."_

_Whatever was behind him pulsed, sending a terrifying amount of adrenalin through Hiei's veins. _

"_Botan, where are you? I'll get you... I'll find you... just... tell me, please."_

_She pointed to her eyes._

"_Take a look."_

Hiei saw rust. The pain was overwhelming, and he vomited. He blinked and looked down. Botan's hands were laying on the ground, useless. Her fingers were bent every which way, some even sliced apart. He felt a pain in his chest... and he had felt it before. Broken ribs.

Using Botan's eyes, Hiei bit back the urge to succumb to madness that only pain could bring in order to get a match on her location.

Cold, hard granite, pools of water... the chains and endless screams of the damned. Hiei ground his teeth together. _They took her to Rekai Prison... she's... in the dungeons..._

It was the exact place where he had been. The group of demons felt a spike in power and they turned their attention to the broken Ambassador Botan. They saw the change of color in her eyes. The leader, a demon with a horn in the center of his forehead, snarled.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a spy, boys." He knelt down in front of her, grinning. He held a bag in his hand, digging inside of it. "Lights out."

He threw dust... burning sands into her eyes, blinding her and pushing Hiei out of her mind, leaving Botan alone to scream in pain.

II

Mukuro's hand whispered against the door to the dark room when they flew open. Hiei Jaganshi was panting, cold sweat clinging to his brow.

"She's in Rekai Prison."

"_What_?"

They sprinted across the desert plains, following the tracks of the demon soldiers.

"Reverend Kelly summoned her soul to Rekai Prison... and... demons are torturing..."

He cut himself off, a wave of demonic heat almost burning Mukuro's flesh. He snarled with indescribable rage that almost made Mukuro pity the men he was after... almost.

The former empress spotted the army, just a few miles away from the spirit troops. Maika's crown sent off a blinding glint, her armor glowing in the merciless sun.

"Maika!" Mukuro slid down a hill as Hiei merely jumped. "Maika, we know where Botan is!"

"Well?" The Queen of Demon World slid off of her horse. "Out with it."

Hiei blinked, trying not to break down in a fit of blood-thirsty madness.

"They're holding her in Rekai Prison... I was in those cells..."

It was all she had to hear. Maika turned to Garan, but he shook his head, not giving her a chance to speak.

"No way. I go where you go."

Narrowing her eyes but smiling, Maika spoke to her general.

"Remember, wait until they take the first shot."

"Yes, you're majesty."

Garan got off of his horse, looking at the barely contained desperation inside of his superior. Years of suppressed desires topped with the new situation of Botan's abduction was going to tear Hiei apart at the seams.

"How bad is it?" Deep, dark eyes delved into Garan's soul. Hiei wordlessly took off his cloak then stripped off his fighting shirt. "Kami..."

Hiei had never taken off his shirt during training... so the sight floored both Maika and Garan. His chest, shoulders, and back were riddled with scars. Some so deep it was a miracle he hadn't died. There was more ugly scar tissue than there was skin.

"What happened to me is _nothing _compared to what they have done to her." His hands shook as he clothed himself. "Let's go."

III

Laughter had never sounded so brutal. Botan's eardrums had been popped, leaving her deaf. Her eyes had been burnt, leaving her blind. Spit dribbled down her lips. She waited... and when it finally happened, she almost cried with joy.

Strong hands tightened around her neck, squeezing her vocal chords. Botan felt them stretching... longer and longer until...

_SNAP!_

A low wheeze exited her mouth instead of the scream it was meant to be. Botan smiled, darkness taking her in for only a moment before light was her friend. She was smiling, and the only thing she saw were the dark spots before her, evil souls.

There was no thought, hesitation, or malice. There was only sheer power enacting justice through pain.

IV

Maika followed Hiei as he found a route around the Rekai army. The sun burned their shadows into the ground as they ran towards the horizon. Each step had a bit more conviction than the last. Each breath began losing fear as time passed. The eyes of Time would never forget the eternal image of the four companions struggling to touch the sun.

A Queen, and her mate. A former demon empress and her former Second in Command. Glimmering armor and lean muscle worked together.

Outstretched fingers reached, the skin burning off of the tips. There was no wax and feathers to burn, not this time. There was only determination... a determination that couldn't be broken. Hiei closed his eyes and screamed, his hand sinking into the ball of heat.

Raw skin felt cool air conditioning. Dry eyes saw white tiles and cubicles. Hiei stood, his skin burned and his nails cracked. Mukuro's hair had been badly burned, and Garan had to take off his armor because it was melting. The tip of Maika's nose was bright red, and her armor was a pool of metal around her ankles. But her crown remained on her head.

They had made it to Spirit World. Hiei moved fast, down the halls, past Koenma's office.

"Hurry!" Hiei ripped open the doors. The smell of mold, blood, and death reached their nostrils. Hiei grabbed a lantern, moving down the twisted corridors of screaming souls. "This way!"

Garan quickly followed, as well as Maika. Mukuro was next to her closest friend.

"Where is she?"

It was endless, the cells and cries. They didn't have the time to _look_ in each one.

"She's in my old cell." He pointed into the darkness. "There."

He jumped down a level. Just as Mukuro was about to follow, a bright light flickered, then shot up. Maika's breath left her. Garan felt so small as he stood before the purest form of power. Mukuro felt something deep within her squeeze. Hiei's crimson eyes widened, and he raced down further.

He slipped once he got to the bottom, falling into something mushy. Maika and Mukuro soon followed, panting. Hiei scooped up the lantern just as Garan's panting form made it down. The light reflected off of the walls of the cell... the _empty _cell.

"What the... where is she?" Maika frowned. "Where are the other demons?"

Maika stepped off the last step. Mukuro looked down, pale.

"You're standing on them."

Purple jelly squished below Maika's feet. Teeth shimmered back up at her. The Queen of Demon World threw up. Hiei was slightly nauseous, but he was more concerned about Botan... what did this? If all the demons were dead... then...

"_Don't look!"_

"Kami." Hiei looked up. The light was fading, probably in the upper levels of Spirit World... probably somewhere near Reverend Aiden Kelly. "Botan... she did this." The demons had no shape, they had been _crushed_ into gelatin. She was _mad_... she was _enraged_. "She's going..."

Understanding and fear filled Garan's eyes.

"_Go._"

Hiei did not need to be told, he was already flying up as fast as his legs would carry him.

V

Koenma chewed his fingernails nervously. Reverend Kelly poured another drink.

"Sir, we just got word from our troops. Demon soldiers are making a stand."

"What should I do?" Reverend Kelly opened his mouth but didn't have the chance to give Koenma the idea of war. A deep rumble shook the very foundations of Spirit World. Koenma turned around, staring at the opposite wall. "What's—"

George crashed through the door.

"Sir, we've just got word from the Prison that there's been a big... um... well, I'm not sure."

"Not sure?" Koenma screeched, his pacifier falling out of his mouth. "George, what the Hell is going on? Is there an uprising? An escaped convict?" There was a crumbling explosion, this time much closer. "Do I need to call _Dad_?"

The ogre sputtered, obviously searching for a non-existent answer. That was when the wall was blown away. Koenma turned to see a Rekai-power-infused Botan... but...

Reverend Kelly's face became a disgusting shade of yellow.

"Oh my God."

Her eyes were bubbling, badly burned. Her ears had dried blood caked around them... and her throat... her throat was dotted with stretch marks and gashes. Her toes were bashed in, and her fingers creaked and snapped as she raised her arm and pointed at Reverend Kelly.

Blood fell to the floor, but the Ambassador was unfazed. Violent pulses of energy broke the desk in half and sent papers flying into the air. George was crying, and Koenma heard a soft but steady whisper in the back of his mind. He turned to Reverend Kelly, his eyes wide with loathing.

"You..."

"It was the for the best! I had to _prove_ how beastly demons can be! She was a necessary casualty in the war we're in!"

Koenma's icy eyes bore into Aiden Kelly's.

"There's not going to be a war."

Reverend Kelly howled with rage, with insane justification. Botan stepped closer to him, her toes snapping each time. He looked away from her. Her hand broke his shoulder and her fingers, though shattered, forced him to look into her blind eyes. Her mouth didn't move, but a voice boomed around them.

"Look at what you've done to me!" His eyes were wide, her voice hypnotizing him. His gaze traveled over her protruding ribs, her one leg that had been twisted into bending at a sickening angle. "See what you have done... feel what I've had to feel!"

She squeezed his shoulder, and cuts and bones opened up all over Reverend Kelly's body. He convulsed wildly on the floor. Botan stepped back form the man just as Hiei burst through the door.

For what seemed like an eternity, Botan's blind eyes held Reverend Kelly where he was. Then, she looked up at the person whose soul was aching. Hiei felt all oxygen leave his lungs as she stared at him. The white light flickered, then vanished.

Botan collapsed, and Hiei was there to catch her.

VI

Hiei, George, and Koenma all stared at the television screen. Maika and Garan stood on a panel, their faces solemn. Maika's crown glittered in the lights as she cleared her throat, leaning towards the microphone.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I understand how hard it is to know how to feel during times like these..." She paused, collecting herself. "Ambassador Botan was and still is a friend of Demon Word. She came here with an open mind and eager heart... and even after the countless attempts to crush her spirit... Botan always came out on top."

"She was a friend to many, a symbol to some... but a companion to all. Four days ago, Ambassador Botan was taken, against her will, to Rekai Prison where... she was tortured and beaten in ways in which I can not possibly begin to describe."

"Reverend Kelly was found guilty of treason and multiple homicide, and now is in a very personal Hell monitored by Enma Himself. But... as of now... Ambassador Botan is in a very unstable condition and the finest doctors are working around the clock to bring her back to the way she was... and... I suppose I called this meeting to say: Keep Ambassador Botan in your thoughts... for the things she has done, and the things she will do. Thank you, and goodnight."

Modest tears rolled down the New Queen's face. Hiei, George, and Koenma watched as Mukuro escorted Garan and Maika off camera.

The television showed an endless crowd of demons and spirits standing side-by-side, holding candles. For grief and prayer, they put aside their difference and united in the hope that Botan would emerge unscathed.

A soft creak made the three men look up. Kurama pulled off his gloves, tossing them aside. He pointed at Koenma, then George.

"Come, she's ready for you."

Hiei tried to meet his best friend's eyes, but the kitsune wouldn't have it. The doors closed, and Hiei was alone. By the time they emerged, Koenma was sobbing hysterically, George wordlessly steering his boss towards the exit. Kurama's eyes struggled to remain calm as he waved Hiei over.

The fire demon got up, his hand on the door handle when Kurama's silky voice stopped him.

"I could fix her vocal chords and inner ear. The rest... the rest I..."

Without waiting, Hiei opened the door to Botan's hospital room. He felt his chest constrict painfully at the sight of the former ferry girl.

She was... stunning. Her fingers... they were long and intact. Her jaw now held itself shut, and her throat was cured of all damage. Thin scars did dance across her neck and cheeks, but she was _okay_. However... there were white bandages around her eyes.

At the sound of the door closing, Botan's head picked up. Her lips parted.

"Hiei? Is that you?"

For some reason, his feet seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Yes."

"It's nice to hear your voice."

Her hands danced nervously on the pillow that lay in her lap. Hiei lifted his foot, taking the first step forward. He soon found himself by her side, his breath coming faster and faster.

"This never should have happened... I _told_ myself I would never a-allow it to happen." His hands shook badly as he touched her face, his fingers tracing the bandages that covered her eyes. "I'm s-sorry for everything... what they... what they _did _to you..."

His voice cracked, and he could not speak. Botan reached for his hand, pulling him down so he was sitting on the bed. She reached up with fingers that could still, miraculously, feel. She touched his face, gasping when she felt tears.

"Please..."

Shaking his head, Hiei drew in a strangled breath, resting his forehead on hers.

"Why... if you hadn't been an Ambassador... if... if..."

"Sh..." She pulled him in, embracing him. "Sh, it's over now..."

Kurama came in later to see Hiei laying beside Botan, his head resting on her chest. Her gown was wet with tears that did not belong to her. They breathed together, and Kurama turned off the lights, closing the door behind him.

VII

Maika adjusted her crown once more. Garan smiled.

"Nervous?"

"Extremely."

The doors opened. Hiei came in, followed by Botan. She grinned, opening her arms. Her light pink eyes, now more cloudy and faded, landed right on the ruling pair of Demon World.

"Hey! Miss me?"

It took the Queen of Demon World a few moments to respond.

"You can see?"

"Not really. Just spirit and soul auras. I can get your general area." She walked towards them, stopping about four feet away from them. "Now I'm lost."

Biting back tears, Maika threw her arms around the Ambassador of Spirit World. Garan quickly followed.

"I... I was so _scared_..."

"Don't be. I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere." She turned to look at Hiei. "Right?"

She winked, making Hiei's cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink as he looked away. Later that night, Botan was in Hiei's chambers, kissing him softly. He quickly responded, nibbling on her lower lip, deepening the kiss.

His fists were clenched at his sides, shaking with restraint, and Botan's slender hands touched them as she pulled away from the kiss. She took the tie to her evening gown and placed it in his hands. She nodded, her blind eyes locked with his. His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"What do you see?"

She leaned forward, kissing his neck, just below his ear. She whispered softly.

"I see you."

Lips met, and his hand tugged the knot undone. He allowed himself to do all the things he had only _dreamed_ about. He kissed every inch of her, he worshiped her, and felt for her, he _breathed_ for her and her alone. Botan didn't even cry out when he sank his teeth into her neck.

Their eyes met, and it sent other-worldly chills down his spine as she cried out his name as they became one in mind, body, and soul. Her eyes never left his, and he watched her eyes dilate as she experienced an onslaught of sensations all bringing her to a peak. Hiei never stopped looking into her eyes.

_I see you too._

The End

VIII

A/N: I LOVED the ending... but of course I do, I'm the writer. So, tell me, did you like it, hate it, shrug it off, want more, or do you feel indifferent? I'm sorry that you had to wait long, but college searching/deciding has been a terribly long experience. So... please Read and Review!

-mia

p.s. I've already got another idea for another Hiei and Botan story, so stay tuned!


End file.
